Time of Your Life
by ViviLit
Summary: Superada a crise no começo do namoro, Jess e Rory continuam juntos. Como o casal se sairá ao enfrentar uma inesperada noticia? E como reagirão as pessoas a sua volta? AU situada após os eventos da 3ª temporada. DESCONTINUADA.
1. Eyes on Me

_**Time of your Life**_

**Autora:** ViviLit

**Categoria:** Romance. Literati com uma pitada Java Junkie. (AU)

**Classificação:** PG-13 (T)

**Sinopse:** Superada a crise no começo do namoro (final da 3ª Temporada), Jess e Rory resolvem as diferenças e o relacionamento continua, cada vez mais firme. Como o casal se sairá ao enfrentar uma inesperada noticia? E como reagirão as pessoas a sua volta?

**Nota:** Eu sei que o plot dessa fanfic é pra lá de manjado (bem clichê na verdade), mas como eu não gostei de nenhuma fic que li explorando o assunto, resolvi escrever minha versão. Que plot? Vocês vão ver ! Reviews são minha 'musa inspiradora' hehehe... Ah, e mais uma coisa: como eu sou péssima para inventar títulos, o dessa fanfic assim como os dos capítulos são nomes de músicas que podem servir como trilha dos mesmos. Título da Fanfic: **_"Good Riddance (Time of your Life)"_** por Green Day / Capitulo: **_"Eyes on Me_"** por Faye Wong.

**Disclaimer:**_Todos os personagens de Gilmore Girls não me pertencem, caso contrário eu teria muito mais que 5 reais na carteira :) Mas se eles quiserem me dar o Jess, eu não me importo! __Anyway, fanfic sem fins-lucrativos!_

**Capitulo 1 - ****Eyes on Me**

_I saw you smiling at me_

_Was it real or just my fantasy?_

**18 de Abril de 2005, Dragonfly Inn.**

"Então, tá tudo ai?" Sussurrou Lorelai para Rory, após puxá-la para um cantinho escondido, de forma bem dramática, assim que a garota pos os pés no Inn.

"Sim" disse ela no mesmo tom que sua louca mãe, virando os olhos diante da situação "mas porque você está sussurrando, não tem ninguém por perto".

"Isso é uma 'missão secreta', companheira" respondeu ela mantendo o tom de voz baixo e olhando para os lados, fingindo paranóia "e nunca se sabe se o inimigo está próximo ou -".

"Ok, pode parar, já entendi... eu trouxe tudo o que você disse" cortou Rory, entregando uma sacola de papel para a mãe "Mãe, você realmente acha que ele vai gostar... quer dizer, nós sabemos que o Jess não é um modelo de romantismo e - "

"Querida, acredite, se tudo sair como eu imagino... e olha que eu procuro não deixar minha imaginação ir muito longe, afinal eu ainda sou sua mãe" disse Lorelai fazendo careta, mas abrindo um sorriso reconfortante e colocando as mãos no ombro da filha logo em seguida "Ele vai adorar! Amar! Corre até o risco de ter um aneurisma diante do choque, portanto, cuidado!"

Rory lançou um olhar incerto para a mãe e lhe deu um sorriso nervoso "E quanto ao plano B, está tudo certo?" Rory perguntou, tentando ignorar o aperto no fundo do estômago. Talvez isso tinha mais haver com a ansiedade ao pensar no que iria acontecer ao entardecer, do que medo de algo dar errado.

"Eu falei com o Luke...".

"O QUÊ! Você FALOU pro Luke!" exclamou Rory, ficando vermelha de vergonha.

"Calma, querida, eu omiti os detalhes mais sórdidos, não se preocupe!".

"Mas...".

"Rory, você confia em mim?".

Rory balançou a cabeça lentamente sinalizando que sim, mas seu olhar claramente indicou que ela não estava muito certa disso.

"Não sabe como fico feliz com o grau de confiança que minha amada filha deposita em mim" brincou Lorelai, suspirando "Mas como eu ia dizendo, eu pedi para o Luke me ajudar numa 'missão secreta' e como tal eu não poderia dar muito detalhes, mas eu disse que era muito MUITO importante para você..." Lorelai lançou um sorriso encorajador para a filha, tentando deixar bem claro que ela sabia o que estava fazendo "Bom, e depois deu jurar que não era um plano pra matar o Jess ou coisa parecida, ele concordou e está tudo acertado."

"Ok" Rory sorriu da forma mais confiante que podia "Bom, já que tudo está acertado, eu vou tomar um banho...".

"Enquanto eu termino os preparativos!" Completou Lorelai animada, subindo as escadas correndo em direção a um dos melhores quartos do seu tranqüilo Inn.

Rory a acompanhou e chegando no quarto disse baixinho "Mãe?"

"Diga" Respondeu Lorelai sem desviar o olhar da sacola, aparentemente checando o conteúdo.

"Obrigado" disse Rory se aproximando e dando um abraço apertado na mãe. Sorrindo ela se distancio e se dirigiu ao banheiro.

Lorelai fitou a porta por alguns minutos com um leve sorriso nos lábios. Há alguns meses, ela jamais ajudaria sua filha da forma que a estava ajudando agora em relação a qualquer coisa envolvendo o Jess. Mas as coisas tinham mudado. Apesar de um começo conturbado, o namoro dos dois parecia cada vez mais sério. Rory não poderia estar mais feliz e tudo parecia estar dando certo tanto na sua vida pessoal, em relação aos seus sonhos, sua faculdade, seus objetivos, como na sua vida sentimental. Jess fazia parte disso, e por mais difícil que tenha sido aceitar no começo, ele estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho. Até ele, parecia mais feliz, mesmo que não admitisse isso abertamente. Lorelai riu baixinho, lembrando das vezes que ela tinha flagrado Jess admirando sua filha, sem que ela notasse, com um leve, quase imperceptível, sorriso nos lábios. E sempre quando ele notava que ela (Lorelai) estava por perto e atenta, ele rapidamente disfarçava, colocando a mascara da indiferença.

Lorelai faria de tudo para ver sua filha cada vez mais feliz, mesmo que isso significasse deixar de lado seu lado super protetor, que queira ela ou não, sempre esteve presente, e ajudá-la a tornar esse dia pra lá de especial.

Ao colocar os pés no Dragonfly, Jess se deu conta de que se ele esteve lá duas vezes, desde que o Inn foi inaugurado, foi muito. Na verdade, se dependesse dele esse número não mudaria, afinal o que diabos ele ia fazer ali, definitivamente não iria tomar um chá com a Lorelai. Os dois podem ter até progredido nos últimos meses, mas ele fazia questão de manter sua distância. Aliás, ele se questionou novamente que diabos estava fazendo lá, justo no dia de folga dele, justo no dia... Ah, quem se importa, ele mesmo estava pouco se importando com o significado daquela data, preferia até esquecer, exatamente como todos fizeram durante a maior parte da sua vida.

_'Porque eu?'_

_'Porque eu tenho uma tonelada de coisas para resolver por aqui e você não está fazendo nada'_

_'Claramente temos pontos de vistas diferentes quanto ao significado da palavra nada'_

_'Jess, considere isso como um favor que você está fazendo pra mim, eu fico te devendo uma ok?'_

_'Favor? Jeez, essa é nova! Olha TIO Luke eu tenho certeza que deve ser um sofrimento você ter que admitir que precisa de um favor meu, mas hoje é minha folga e não estou com cabeça para consertar nada...'_

_'Você vai e fim de papo!'_

_'Ei, cadê todo o papo de favor e...'_

_'Você vai lá no Dragonfly, vai consertar o que tem que ser consertado e quando você voltar eu posso até pensar em alguma formar de compensar o seu precioso tempo perdido. Eu estou cheio de coisas pra fazer, já estou atrasado para meus compromissos e não vou discutir nem mais um minuto sobre isso com você, tenho certeza que a Lorelai ficará muito grata, e ela estando grata, ela fica feliz, e ela estando feliz, a Rory estará feliz – e eu aposto que isso é um bônus pra você - e assim todos ficamos felizes.'_

_'Sinto muito te desapontar, mas eu conheço outras formas muito mais interessantes de deixar a Rory feliz... Aliás, nesse momento, o que realmente vai me deixar feliz é ficar aqui fazendo tudo aquilo que você define como nada. Eu não vou e fim de papo'_

Droga, todo esse tempo morando nessa maldita cidade deve ter algum efeito colateral. O antigo Jess jamais seria persuadido a algo que claramente não queria fazer. Agora lá estava ele, aonde não queria estar e prestes a fazer algo que não queria fazer. Será que esse dia ia ficar ainda pior do já estava?

Possivelmente.

"O que eu tenho que fazer afinal?" disse Jess, num tom nada entusiasmado, ao aproximar-se do balcão.

"Oi para você também Jess! Vejo que não vê a hora de por as mãos à obra" sorriu Lorelai, sem deixar de perceber o péssimo duplo sentido que, sabendo o que ela sabia, a sua frase poderia ter.

Jess por sua vez, ignorando a piada (em ambos os sentidos), permaneceu sério "E então?".

"Certo, certo... Só espera um pouquinho, não se mova viu!"

E num piscar de olhos, a estranhamente animada Lorelai correu escada acima, deixando o confuso Jess esperando. Será que Lorelai Gilmore estava feliz com a possibilidade de explorar ELE e não o Luke? Ah, tanto faz. Jess nunca perdeu tempo tentando entender a Lorelai, e não seria hoje que começaria.

"Prontinho" disse Lorelai se aproximando do Jess poucos minutos depois que tinha saído da recepção "Lá em cima, quarto 12, vazamento na pia do banheiro, aqui está a chave".

Jess encarou a sorridente, e particularmente estranha hoje diga-se de passagem, mulher a sua frente, ainda mais confuso "Você não vai comigo, pra ter certeza que eu estou mesmo fazendo o trabalho e não botando fogo nas cortinas?"

"Tenho certeza que não faria isso" ela retrucou, com um sorriso como se dissesse 'você não seria louco' e continuou "Daqui a pouco eu subo lá para ver como as coisas estão indo, agora eu tenho umas coisinhas para resolver na cozinha... Agora vai indo, antes que o problema piore, vai, vai!".

Jess deu as costas para Lorelai e sacudindo a cabeça, e lentamente subiu em direção ao quarto 12 "Gilmores" resmungou baixinho.

Se Jess fosse um desenho animado, seu queixo teria caído até o chão e seus olhos saído de órbita, tão grande foi o choque ao abrir a porta. O quarto estava iluminado com dezenas de velas espalhadas por todo lado. Uma musica suave embalava o ambiente e, bem a sua frente, uma visão do paraíso: sentada na ponta da cama repleta de pétalas de rosas vermelhas...

Vestindo um vestido preto de alças finas, com um caimento tão perfeito que parecia ter sido feito sob medida. Nos lábios um sorriso leve e nas mãos, uma caixa embrulhada para presente, com um laço azul. Nos olhos, um misto de excitação e nervosismo, ansiosos por uma reação dele. Lá estava ela, linda... Não, essa palavra não era justa o suficiente, porque ela estava estonteante.

"Feliz aniversário, Jess" Rory disse tão suavemente que ela se perguntou se ele tinha ouvido.

Ele tinha, e como um estalar de dedos ao quebrar um encantamento, ouvir a voz dela o despertou de seu choque. Lentamente ele se aproximou, temendo por um instante que aquilo tudo evaporasse no ar como uma miragem.

"Você me enganou" disse ele rouco, com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

Meu Deus, como ele é sexy. "É, eu sou uma garota má, não sou?" Perguntou ela levantando uma sobrancelha, deslizando o dedo devagar sobre a camisa dele e abrindo ainda mais o sorriso.

Ele riu levemente, ainda não acreditando em todo aquele cenário.

A resposta dele, porém, não foi com palavras. O momento não as pedia. Diminuindo ainda mais o espaço entre eles, Jess se inclinou devagar, enquanto sua mão direita traçava um caminho do braço, passando pelo pescoço e deslizando suavemente até alcançar o queixo da namorada, como se ele estivesse no ritmo da musica que os envolvia, decorando cada pedacinho dela. Mas num movimento mais rápido, para surpresa de Rory, ele a puxou, um braço envolvendo sua cintura e fazendo com que ela se levantasse, diminuindo ainda mais a distancia entre eles. Num piscar de olhos seus lábios se encontraram, num beijo tão passional que Rory sentiu seus joelhos ficarem fracos. Sua mãe tinha razão, ele definitivamente gostou da surpresa.

O sininho vibrou e a porta do Luke's se abriu rapidamente, revelando uma cansada, porém animada Lorelai Gilmore. Olhando em volta, ela achou estranho o fato de que ainda era cedo e a lanchonete estava vazia, parecendo estar fechada... se não fosse pelo sinal de aberto na porta e o delicioso cheirinho de café fresco embalando o local.

Ao alcançar o balcão, ela espichou o pescoço em direção à porta que dava a escada para o andar superior, a porta da cozinha e o estoque nos fundos, procurando por algum sinal de vida.

"Luke?" cantarolou ela, num tom baixo demais pro seu gosto. Se ele estivesse ocupado lá em cima, definitivamente não escutaria. Ela então, se aproximando mais do balcão, respirou fundo para chamar mais uma vez, só que dessa vez bem alto. Porém antes que pudesse gritar, Luke emergiu de trás do balcão, num movimento tão rápido que Lorelai quase foi parar no teto tamanho foi seu susto "Meu Deus, Homem, quer me matar?".

Luke deu uma risadinha diante da agora pálida amiga, que permanecia com a mão dramaticamente sobre o peito, fingindo estar sem fôlego.

"Isso, não é engraçado! Não é nada engraçado! Custava você emitir algum tipo de som, um daqueles seus resmungos, sabe. Mas não, ele esperou eu chegar perto para aparecer como uma alma penada. Eu definitivamente poderia ter caído dura, aqui mesmo..." ela apontou vigorosamente para o chão enquanto sentava num dos bancos do balcão, fingindo seriedade e olhando acusatoriamente para o ainda silencioso Luke, que por sinal tentava com algum sucesso esconder o sorriso "... morta de um ataque fulminante do coração! Isso mesmo! Eu já ouvi um ou dois casos de pessoas que bateram as botas após um susto deste, e se eu não me engano um desses casos tem uma grande semelhança com o ocorrido aqui. Talvez até tenha sido aqui mesmo... Não duvidaria nada se você não estava envolvido-"

"Você esta exagerando, Lorelai" disse ele, cruzando os braços, com seu característico tom sério.

"Exagerando? Eu! Não... Nã, Na ni na não senhor, eu não estou exagerando, você não tem idéia do grau do susto... meu coração tá batendo mais do que um baterista num show de heavy metal, olha" Lorelai esticou o braço, pegando o pulso do Luke e puxando a mão dele, a colocando no meio do peito, para que ele sentisse seu coração bater forte.

Um movimento ingênuo, mas que foi surpreendente para ambos. O mais surpreso, no entanto, foi o Luke, considerando o tamanho dos seus olhos arregalados e dos 13 tons de vermelho estampando seu rosto.

Sem saber direito o que falar ou como agir diante da situação, os dois permaneceram sem se mover, olhar fortemente conectado. O ar do recinto não pareceu suficiente para as duas únicas pessoas que ali estavam. Acordando do transe e percebendo a clima tenso, Lorelai soltou a mão dele, e ele a puxou tão rápido que parecia ter tocado numa chapa bem quente.

"Café!" disse ela o mais rápido que podia, revirando os olhos diante de sua estupidez e desviando olhar, na tentativa de ignorar o embaraço.

"C-claro, E-Eu..." ele nunca tinha se sentido mais idiota, tá certo que era conhecido pela sua linguagem monossilábica, mas agora mal conseguia pronunciá-las. Desistindo de falar, ele olhou para os lados com ar de confusão, se virando em seguida para encher uma caneca de café.

O silêncio. Não há nada pior que o silencio desconfortável, pensou Lorelai, nunca a superfície do balcão pareceu tão interessante.

"Então..." disse Luke tentando quebrar o gelo, mas ainda evitando contato visual "Como foi a tal 'missão secreta' que eu fiz parte mesmo sem saber do que se tratava?"

"Bom, a parte que me dizia respeito saiu perfeita, não dá para saber como a parte da Rory saiu, ou está saindo, e eu nem quero saber para dizer a verdade..." respondeu ela sem pensar muito na parte final da sua resposta.

Luke franziu a testa "O que você quer dizer com 'não quer saber'?".

"Ah, não se preocupe, tenho certeza que tudo sairá perfeitamente como planejamos e a noite será perfeita e..." Lorelai não terminou de falar se dando conta que, talvez, apenas talvez, estivesse revelando um pouco mais do que deveria. "Humm, esse café está divino!" mudou de assunto

Luke lançou um olhar de suspeita para ela, que agora olhava ainda mais atentamente para os detalhes das manchinhas do balcão "Espera um pouco, você está me dizendo que a Rory e o Jess estão sozinhos lá no Dragonfly?"

"Não exatamente sozinhos, alguns dos outros quartos também estão ocupados..."

"Outros quartos?" Droga, para alguém tão desligado, Luke estava observador demais naquele momento "O que quer dizer com 'outros' quartos? Você está me dizendo que Eles vão passar a noite, sozinhos em um dos quartos?".

Lorelai podia sentir o nervosismo do amigo aumentando a cada minuto. "Eu não disse nada..." respondeu ela se defendendo, e pensando em de quantas formas diferentes poderia se estapear por ter deixado escapar coisas demais 'Lorelai Gilmore, sua boca grande.'

Agora o olhar do Luke estava ainda mais cheio de suspeita, então ele começou a andar de um lado para o outro, claramente já tinha esquecido o incidente 'da mão no coração'.

'Deus, um milhão pelo silêncio desconcertante e o embaraço de dez minutos atrás.' Pensou Lorelai deixando um grande suspiro escapar e olhando para o Luke que tentava abrir um buraco no chão com os pés, sem saber ao certo o que fazer "Olha, Luke..."

"Você me fez ajudar!" Acusou ele mais do que sério "Você me ligou dizendo sobre um plano, que VOCÊ e a Rory tinham para pegar o Jess de surpresa... Mas você não quis me dizer o que era... VOCÊ me fez ajudar a fazer com que ele fosse no Dragonfly, e agora os dois estão lá, e você está aqui, e eles estão num quarto, e...".

Ele não terminou, apenas deu a volta no balcão, pegou o casado e se dirigiu para a porta, rosto vermelho de nervoso.

"Ei, Luke, espera!" disse Lorelai se colocando rapidamente na frente dele.

"Não! Eu não posso ficar aqui, parado enquanto, eles estão lá..." Luke fez uma cara de desgosto, cada vez que ele pensava seu sangue fervia.

"E o que você pretende fazer, ir lá e impedir o que provavelmente já está na metade?".

"Eu não acredito que você ajudou nesse plano estúpido Lorelai, eu não acredito que VOCÊ me fez ajudar nesse plano estúpido, você não vê que isso é uma oportunidade para eles... fazerem algo que claramente não devem!".

"Como se eles não tivessem feito 'o que não devem' antes" revelou Lorelai, desistindo de esconder aquilo que inevitavelmente ele iria descobrir. O que ele já deveria estar sabendo, mas que claramente, para surpresa dela, diga-se de passagem, não sabia até agora.

"O QUÊ?" gritou ele. Ira era apelido perto do que ele estava sentindo no momento, como... Quando... E ele como sempre o ultimo a saber de tudo. "Não, você não pode estar falando sério... eles não podem... VOCÊ não estaria tão calma se - "

Negação, uma grande arma de defesa. "Eu não fiquei tão calma quando soube! Para te dizer a verdade, por pouco você não teve que presenciar o primeiro caso de assassinato dos últimos cem anos da história de Stars Hollow!".

"Porque diabos você não me contou?" O tom dele estava mais baixo, mas nem tanto, já que seu sangue ainda fervia de nervosismo.

"Eu pensei em vir aqui e... Eu não queria que tudo acabasse como acabou no dia do acidente de carro Luke, e depois, quando eu me acalmei... Eu me dei conta que não podia negar que minha menininha tinha crescido, e que ela estava feliz com isso, mesmo que a causa de sua felicidade era o Jess. Eu aceitei e imaginei que cedo ou tarde o Jess te contaria. Aliás, eu imaginei que ele já tinha contado e você só não tinha comentado porque... Bom, porque Você é Você!" a voz de Lorelai era calma, e pela primeira vez ela tinha falado devagar, talvez para acalmar o amigo.

"Desde quando Jess me conta as coisas..." suspirou ele, se largando na primeira cadeira que encontrou. Nesse momento o sininho tocou. Luke lançou um olhar mortal em direção à porta "Fora!".

"Como?" Respondeu o confuso Kirk, que entrava na lanchonete para seu jantar diário.

"Eu disse fora!" Luke repetiu mais alto, já perdendo a paciência. "A lanchonete está fechada".

"Mas não são nem oito horas ainda!".

"Não interessa, eu sou o dono e eu decido quando fechar e eu decidi que hoje já fechou!".

"Mas a placa diz 'aberto' " insistiu Kirk, apontando para a placa da porta.

Luke suspirou, quer dizer, para Lorelai (que tinha se sentado para assistir, e estava achando tudo muito divertido) aquilo era mais bufar do que suspirar. Andando até a porta, Luke virou a plaquinha, colocando o sinal FECHADO para fora "Ai está, agora fora!" Ordenou, praticamente empurrando o Kirk porta a fora.

Lorelai lançou um olhar de simpatia em direção ao Kirk, que quase levou uma portada na cara quando Luke a fechou com força "Pobrezinho" disse ela mais para si mesmo, que para o amigo que voltou a sentar, ao lado dela.

Após um breve silêncio, Luke continuou "Desde quando?".

Lorelai respirou fundo, dando um sorrisinho sem graça "Quatro ou cinco... sete meses?".

"O quê?" Cortou Luke, começando a ficar nervoso de novo. "Eles estão... você sabe, a sete meses e eu... Eu me sinto um idiota!".

"Não Luke, não se sinta! Olha, não sei se ajuda saber disso, mas meus pais só souberam que eu e o Chris 'você sabe', mais de um ano depois da nossa primeira vez, quando eu contei que estava... grávida" Lorelai terminou incerta, recebendo um olhar de pânico como resposta "Talvez, esse não foi um exemplo feliz!" Ela completou dando um sorriso amarelo.

"Isso não é engraçado Lorelai! Aliás, isso é muito, muito sério! Eu nunca pensei que você aceitaria tão facilmente... quer dizer, você que sempre foi tão protetora e... Olha só, você está até ajudando eles a...".

"Luke, eu pensava como você, e não pense que eu queria que isso tão cedo... quer dizer, para mim trinta e oito era a idade perfeita para Rory" Lorelai deu um leve sorriso para Luke antes de continuar "Pelo menos, era isso que eu dizia para ela, mas para ser franca, eu sabia que cedo ou tarde isso aconteceria. Jess está fazendo 21 anos, a Rory fará daqui alguns meses, eles namoram há 2 anos e o relacionamento deles está firme e forte... por mais aterrorizada que tudo isso me deixasse - e ainda me deixa ás vezes -, eu tinha que aceitar, eu não quero me transformar numa possessiva e repressora... eu não quero ser Emily Gilmore entende?"

"Eu... Eu acho que sim" Luke ainda estava incerto, mas a voz de Lorelai parecia tão reconfortante no momento que tudo parecia se encaixar, mas isso não mudava o fato de que ele ainda não estava confortável com a situação "Mas você tem que concordar que existem conseqüências, e que nem sempre elas são... promissoras".

"Eu, mais do que ninguém, sei disso! É por isso que logo que meu ataque de ira foi se desfazendo, a primeira coisa que fiz foi ter certeza que eles estavam e que sempre iriam se proteger e encarar essa nova etapa do relacionamento com responsabilidade... Você sabe o quanto a Rory é responsável, muito mais do que eu sempre fui, e o Jess... bem, por mais difícil que seja admitir, você estava certo quando disse que a Rory iria ser boa influência, você não pode negar que ele está um pouquinho mais responsável, por mais que ele tente manter a pose de rebelde."

Luke olhou atentamente para ela e suspirou "É, acho que você está certa... Espero que eles estejam se divertindo".

Lorelai deu um sorriso sincero "É... Eu também, Luke, eu também... Eles merecem".

"E então? Você gostou?" Indagou Rory não escondendo a ansiedade depois dos vários beijos.

"Eu..." ele estava sem palavras, sem tirar os olhos do presente ele continuou "Eu não tenho palavras, eu não mereço, é muito...".

"Não, isso não é verdade. Você merece sim, e eu não poderia estar mais feliz em poder te dar isso, Jess." Respondeu ela emocionada.

Jess não podia acreditar que ele estava segurando a segunda edição especial e limitada, original em capa dura e com autógrafo do autor, de um dos seus livros preferidos "Rory, esse livro deve ter custado uma fortuna... eu... eu não posso aceitar um presente desses"

"Acontece que você não tem escolha, Jess. Como você mesmo disse, esse livro é um presente, você tem que aceitá-lo, caso contrário eu vou achar que você não gostou e vou ficar muito triste...".

"Não, não é isso. Eu adorei, mesmo. Mas Rory eu nunca ganhei nada parecido...".

"Mais um motivo para aceitar o presente". Rory se aproximou dele, e segurou sua mão, falando baixinho "Para te consolar, eu confesso que o livro não foi tão caro assim, quer dizer, normalmente ele seria, mas meu avô conhecia o dono, que nunca foi um grande amante de Hemingway, então ele me vendeu com um bom desconto".

Jess olhou nos olhos dela e abriu a boca, mas fechou em seguida como se desistindo de dizer em voz alta seus pensamentos, ou talvez porque ele mesmo não sabia ao certo em que pensar ou falar. Após ficar mais algum tempo em silêncio apenas admirando a capa do já mais precioso livro de sua coleção, ele abriu o livro devagar, e ficou ainda mais surpreso ao folheá-lo. Entre algumas páginas tinha vários papéis coloridos, de diversos formatos e tamanhos, com diversas anotações frente e verso, letra suave e delicada, expressando exatamente a personalidade de sua dona. Jess lançou um olhar de curiosidade para Rory, que sorria levemente, um tanto sem jeito.

"Eu fiquei com dó de escrever nas margens de uma raridade, quer dizer, se você preferir, eu escrevo e - "

"Está perfeito". Disse ele sorrindo para ela e lendo um dos bilhetinhos "Eu adorei... Obrigado".

Eles ficaram se olhando carinhosamente por algum tempo, até que ela se aproximou e o beijou suavemente nos lábios, um beijo doce, bem diferente do anterior, mas definitivamente tão especial quanto.

"Quero ler todas as suas observações o quanto antes, mas agora..." ele não quis terminar, apenas olhou ao redor do quarto, parcialmente iluminado com todas aquelas velas, criando um ambiente aconchegante e ao mesmo tempo sugestivo. Deixando seu olhar parar por ultimo na cama, cheia de pétalas de rosas vermelhas. Com um sorriso maroto, Jess voltou a olhar para a namorada, arqueando uma sobrancelha sugestivamente.

Rory retornou o sorriso, balançando a cabeça levemente "Desculpe desapontá-lo, mas a sobremesa só pode ser servida depois do Jantar".

Jess riu com o comentário.

"Você não para de me surpreender, Rory Gilmore".

"Você ainda não viu nada, Jess Mariano" replicou ela também arqueando a sobrancelha sugestivamente.

Se aproximando ainda mais, ele colocou as mãos na cintura dela, deslizando-as devagar até abraçá-la "Mas, quer saber, eu não acho que seria uma má idéia se a gente aproveitasse parte dessa deliciosa sobremesa agora" ele começou a traçar beijos do ombro até o pescoço dela, que deitou um pouco a cabeça para dar mais acesso aos carinhos "Isso não quer dizer que depois do Jantar agente não pode se esbaldar com o restante, estou certo?"

Ela não conseguiu responder, pois logo seus lábios estavam selados nos do 'faminto' namorado. Não que fosse contrariá-lo, afinal a idéia não era má, muito pelo contrário. Rendendo-se ao charme dele, ela se entregou completamente ao cada vez mais profundo beijo.

Sem parar o beijo, Jess subiu uma de suas mãos, traçando o suave contorno das costas de Rory, e começou a abrir lentamente o zíper do vestido. Enquanto isso, ela deslizou suas mãos do peito para as costas de Jess, subindo até o pescoço e deixando os dedos brincarem por alguns segundos com os finos fios de cabelo de sua nuca.

Quebrando o beijo, eles se olharam profundamente, com a respiração errática, e então, Jess, tirando suas mão das costas de Rory, se afastou um pouco e as levou para delicado ombro dela. Lentamente seus dedos começaram a afastar as tiras do vestido, fazendo-o deslizar até atingir o chão. Jess segurou a respiração, fascinado ao descobrir o que a namorada não estava usando nada por baixo da roupa.

"Eu te disse que essa noite seria especial" disse Rory baixinho, com um sorriso tímido nos lábios e um tom rosado tingindo seu rosto.

Sentindo um súbito calor tomar conta de seu corpo, Jess, pra lá de satisfeito com a novidade, ficou apreciando por alguns segundos o maravilhoso retrato que assaltava sua visão. Um tremor percorreu o corpo de Rory, diante o olhar enfeitiçado de Jess. O fato dele ainda estar completamente vestido, enquanto ela estava totalmente exposta ao seu olhar, a deixou um pouco constrangida, mas logo ela foi relaxando, afinal não havia como negar o quanto se sentia especial e desejada naquele momento.

Então ela se aproximou, levantou as mãos e deixou suas palmas percorrerem o peito de Jess até alcançar o baixo ventre. Sem desviar seu olhar do dele ela deixou suas mãos retornarem o mesmo caminho só que agora por baixo da camisa. Rory sorriu ao perceber que ele segurou a respiração, o toque dos seus dedos parecia emanar eletricidade, que percorreu todo seu corpo. Ela sabia que estava o levando à loucura com os movimentos lentos, mas queria aproveitar muito bem cada segundo.

Sem conseguir se controlar mais, Jess segurou os pulsos da namorada, um olhar predatório mostrando que ele não seria tão paciente quanto ela. Tirando os braços dela do caminho, ele a abraçou rapidamente pressionando seu corpo ao dela e selando seus lábios mais uma vez, com tanta urgência, que Rory teve que dar uns passos para trás. Absorvidos pelo beijo, eles se moveram devagar, até caírem na cama. Jess girou o corpo para que Rory ficasse por baixo, seus lábios deixando os delas para traçar um caminho do pescoço para o restante do corpo dela. Ele queria mostrar com cada beijo e cada carícia o quanto ele tinha gostado da surpresa. Ele queria fazê-la apreciar aquele momento tanto quanto ele estava apreciando.

Logo a camisa dele se juntou ao vestido dela, acompanhada pelas demais peças de roupa que os separavam...

**Dois meses depois, New Haven**

"Grrrr... Como eu odeio incompetentes!" Disse Paris irritada, ao abrir violentamente a porta do apartamento que dividia com Rory. "O pior é que a cada passo que dou eles parecem aumentar em número e em grau de incompetência! Sim, porque aparentemente o mundo está conspirando contra mim e..."

Paris parou de falar ao notar que não estava sozinha na sala "Ei, Rory, você já está aqui... Você tá bem?" Indagou Paris ao notar que Rory permanecia imóvel, sentada no sofá, pálida e olhando fixamente para uma carta. "Más noticia?" Continuou com voz de suspeita, confusa diante do silêncio. Se aproximando ainda mais ela colocou a mão no ombro da amiga "Rory?".

Assim que Rory sentiu a mão de Paris encostar-se ao seu ombro, ela se retraiu, como se tivesse entrado em contato com brasa. Rory levantou rapidamente do sofá, sem desviar o olhar fixo da carta, sua expressão passando de descrença para completo pânico. Paris esqueceu de todo seu péssimo dia e ficou ainda mais preocupada com o que ela estava presenciando. Ela abriu a boca, mas antes que pudesse falar algo, Rory disse como se estivesse falando consigo mesma.

"Isso é impossível... Não, não... eu não posso acreditar, tem que estar errado... eu... eu..." uma lágrima, uma única lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto, sua respiração irregular, como se o ar da sala não fosse suficiente "Eu... Eu...".

"Meu Deus, Rory, o que diabos está acontecendo! Alguém morreu e - "

"Eu preciso sair daqui" sussurrou Rory antes de pegar sua bolsa e sair correndo pela porta...

Quando Lorelai abriu a porta de sua casa ela sinceramente considerou a possibilidade de ajoelhar e beijar o chão. Que dia! Ela estava exausta, morta, acabada... E não há nada como chegar em casa depois de um dia daqueles, se enfiar numa banheira e cochilar até sua pele começar a derreter.

"Arghhhh!" Resmungou ela jogando a bolsa no chão e atirando os sapatos o mais longe possível. Quando ela virou em direção a sala... "Rory? Eu pensei que você ia passar o final de semana em New Haven por causa dos exames e..." Lorelai franziu a testa diante da ausência de resposta da filha, que estava sentada no sofá, cabeça caída e olhos fechados. "Rory, algum problema, querida?".

Nesse momento, Rory levantou a cabeça e olhou para a mãe, que esqueceu completamente o cansaço quando viu o transtorno da filha.

"Mãe..." Foi a única coisa que Rory conseguiu falar antes de começar a chorar novamente.

"Oh Meu Deus, Rory, o que aconteceu?" Disse Lorelai correndo para abraçar a filha. O que tinha acontecido para deixá-la tão desolada? Ela parecia normal ontem a noite quando se falaram pela ultima vez, um pouco cansada por causa dos testes, mas normal. Quando a filha não respondeu, Lorelai, sem sair do abraço voltou a indagar "Pelo amor de Deus Rory, qual é o problema, tem haver com Yale?".

Rory apenas balançou a cabeça respondendo que não, ela queria se acalmar, ela precisava se acalmar...

"Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Jess? Vocês brigaram...".

"Não..." Rory respondeu baixinho, se afastando de Lorelai e respirando fundo. Juntando toda a coragem que tinha e fazendo o máximo para não cair no choro de novo, ela encarou a mãe e após alguns segundos de silêncio continuou...

"Eu estou grávida".

**CONTINUA...**


	2. In My Place

CAPÍTULO II 

**In My Place**

_I was scared, I was scared,_

_tired and under prepared,_

_but I´ll wait for it._

"Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Jess? Vocês brigaram...".

"Não..." Rory respondeu baixinho, se afastando de Lorelai e respirando fundo. Juntando toda a coragem que tinha e fazendo o máximo para não cair no choro de novo, ela encarou a mãe e após alguns segundos de silêncio continuou...

"Eu estou grávida".

Lorelai olhou fixamente para Rory, que retornou o olhar. As duas permaneceram em silêncio até que Lorelai deu uma risada nervosa e se levantou bruscamente. Rory, confusa acompanhou com o olhar a mãe andar de um lado para o outro.

"Não..." disse Lorelai balançando a cabeça vigorosamente enquanto continuava a rir nervosamente. "Não, você não está."

"Sim, eu estou" disse Rory num tom firme.

"NÃO! Isso não é verdade, você só pode estar brincando, e quer saber de uma coisa querida, pode parar porque isso não tem graça" Lorelai continuava a andar de um lado para o outro, mas o sorriso nervoso desapareceu do seu rosto, seu olhar agora mais firme e sério procurava no rosto da filha uma resposta aceitável.

"Eu nunca falei mais sério em toda minha vida, mãe..."

"Não, isso É uma brincadeira Rory, e quer saber por quê? Porque você não faria isso comigo! Você não faria isso com você mesma! Porque supostamente você é RESPONSÁVEL, você se importa com os seus estudos, com o seu futuro!" gritou Lorelai num só fôlego e antes que Rory pudesse responder ela continuou "É por isso que isso tem que ser uma brincadeira, você está me ouvindo! Porque você supostamente se importa! Porque uma gravidez nesse momento é inaceitável! Porque você, entre todas as pessoas, nunca deixaria isso acontecer!"

"E você não acha que eu não sei disso!" Rory igualou seu tom ao da mãe, as lágrimas escorrendo novamente "Por que você acha que o fato de eu estar aqui, contando isso, é tão doloroso? Porque eu me importo SIM com o meu futuro! Porque eu fui SIM cuidadosa! Tão cuidadosa ao ponto da paranóia! Por isso eu sei que isso não é só inaceitável, é inacreditável! Porque mesmo depois de fazer o primeiro teste de farmácia, eu ainda não podia aceitar! E depois do segundo, do terceiro, do quarto, eu ainda preferia acreditar que tudo era um erro! E quer saber, mesmo agora que eu estou diante de você com o resultado do exame de sangue positivo eu não posso acreditar! Porque isso é tão injusto!" Rory baixou a cabeça e soluçou liberando toda sua frustração, raiva e incredulidade.

Lorelai não sabia o que dizer. Talvez pela primeira vez em sua vida ela sinceramente não tinha palavras. A única coisa que ela podia pensar era que ver sua filha daquele jeito era devastador. Seus olhos ardiam com as lágrimas que ela não queria deixar cair. Ela tinha que ser forte, Rory precisava disso. Mas suas emoções estavam ganhando de sua vontade. Naquele momento ela só queria abraçar o seu bebê e foi isso que ela fez.

Ao sentir os braços da mãe a envolverem, Rory chorou ainda mais, retornando o abraço e escondendo o rosto no ombro dela. As duas choraram juntas assim, até perder a noção do tempo...

"Aqui" disse Lorelai estendendo um copo de água para a filha.

Rory pegou o copo, e bebeu devagar, em silêncio, o olhar baixo, a tristeza ainda estampando nas suas feições, mas bem mais calma.

"Desculpe por ter gritado" continuou a mãe, baixinho, passando a mão carinhosamente no rosto da filha para secar o que tinha sobrado das lágrimas.

"Não, tudo bem, você estava certa em ficar nervosa, afinal...".

"Não, eu não estava certa! Eu, mais do que qualquer um, deveria te apoiar... Mas deixando meu momento de histeria de lado, porque não me conta tudo do começo, com calma e sem lágrimas, se é que ainda restou alguma coisa aí!" disse Lorelai ao sentar ao lado da filha, segurando sua xícara de café e dando um sorriso reconfortante para a filha. "Então... Quatro testes?"

"Cinco com o de sangue" respondeu Rory baixinho "Eu não podia acreditar, eu ainda não posso...".

"Quando você desconfiou... quer dizer, você decidiu fazer os testes...".

"Eu passei mal durante uma aula... eu pensei que era só stress por causa das provas finais e tal, mas a Paris me convenceu a ir à enfermaria, ver se eu conseguia algumas vitaminas. Só quando a enfermeira perguntou sobre o meu último ciclo e eu percebi que eu estava mais de um mês atrasada eu achei estranho, mas mesmo assim eu não me preocupei, afinal eu nunca fui muito regular mesmo. Quando ela sugeriu que eu fizesse um teste de gravidez, eu até ri..." Rory bebeu o restante da água, respirou fundo e continuou "Era stress, minha mente não poderia aceitar outra coisa. Grávida? Eu? Não, isso era impossível... Eu tomava pílula com uma regularidade religiosa, sempre que eu e o Jess... Bom, nós sempre usamos camisinha, sem contar que fazia mais de um mês que agente não ficava junto, pelo menos não o suficiente para..." Rory lançou um olhar para a mãe.

"Sei, sei... continue".

"Quando eu entrei na farmácia para comprar o teste, eu sempre tinha em mente que eu só estava fazendo aquilo para mostrar para a enfermeira que ela estava errada. Eu não vou dizer que eu não sentia um friozinho no fundo do estômago, mas um resultado positivo simplesmente estava fora de questão!"

"E quando deu positivo..."

"Após o choque inicial, eu fiquei com raiva da atendente que claramente tinha me indicado um teste ruim" Rory olhou para a mãe dando um sorriso irônico.

"Claramente. Então você foi lá e comprou outro...".

"Eu fui numa farmácia diferente e comprei um teste de uma marca diferente...".

"E quando deu positivo...".

"Eu fiquei chocada de inicio, mas rapidamente entrei num estado de negação e fui até o supermercado, porque eu não confiava mais em farmácias".

"Oh... ".Lorelai sabia que a situação era delicada, sabia que era séria, mas ela não podia deixar de achar tudo isso engraçado... Levemente engraçado, por isso manter o rosto impassível fui um trabalho difícil, mas ela conseguiu. "E?".

"Após o terceiro resultado positivo eu comecei a me desesperar. Mas mesmo assim eu não queria acreditar, tinha alguma coisa muito errada com aqueles testes. Eu comprei o quarto, dizendo a mim mesma que se desse positivo é porque o sistema deles não funcionava para mim! Possivelmente o stress tinha desencadeado algum tipo de reação que fazia todos os testes-"

"Ficarem positivos mesmo sem você estar grávida".

"Isso mesmo".

"Bom, ninguém pode te acusar de ser pessimista!" Brincou Lorelai, abraçando a filha.

"Foi aí que eu decidi ir ao médico fazer o exame de sangue. Isso foi terça e hoje o resultado chegou em casa... E aqui estou eu" finalizou ela, a tristeza novamente tomando conta, as lágrimas novamente enchendo seus olhos. "Isso tudo parece um pesadelo, e eu só queria acordar logo, sabe? Porque eu ainda não sei como isso é possível..."

"Ei, sem chorar lembra?" Lorelai sorriu para a filha, segurando os braços dela e apertando levemente. "Às vezes essas coisas acontecem e a gente não pode fazer nada, ou por mais que agente faça todo o possível, simplesmente porque elas devem acontecer... É injusto, eu sei, mas no final tudo dá certo..."

"Eu não sabia o que fazer quando eu vi o resultado... Eu não sei como eu consegui dirigir até aqui! Tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era o quanto isso era errado... Eu queria desaparecer, gritar, vomitar – o que eu fiz na beira da estrada... Eu cheguei a pensar em dar um jeito nisso e... Meu Deus, eu sou uma pessoa horrível!" Rory colocou o rosto entre as mãos desconsolada.

"Não, você não é horrível! Você só está confusa e definitivamente não deveria ter dirigido assim, deveria ter me ligado."

"Eu não estava pensando direito... Eu ainda não acho que estou! Você estava certa, e a minha faculdade? E o meu futuro?... O que eu vou fazer?".

"Você não está sozinha Rory! Você tem a mim, por mais difícil que seja admitir você tem seu pai, seus avós...Jess... As coisas podem ficar um pouco mais difíceis, mas escreve o que eu digo Rory, você vai conseguir alcançar seus sonhos ou eu não me chamo Lorelai!"

Rory olhou para a mãe não muito certa se ela estava dizendo aquilo só para confortá-la ou se ela esta falando sério "Mas-".

"Sem 'Mas' Rory, estou falando sério... A não ser que você não queira ter-" completou ela apontando para a barriga da Rory.

"Não! Quer dizer, eu quero... O que eu estou dizendo é que eu nunca faria... isso. Eu só... eu só estou com medo... e confusa... mas eu vou ter esse bebê! Mesmo que eu tenha que abrir mão de tudo... mesmo que o Jess não queira mais saber de mim..." Rory não conseguiu continuar, esses pensamentos a aterrorizavam mais do que qualquer coisa, e por mais que ela tenha tentado parecer forte diante dessa resolução, ela não conseguiu impedir que esse medo se entampasse no seu rosto.

"Do que você está falando! Você não terá que abrir mão de nada. E o Jess... Eu não acho que ele vá te abandonar, querida. Por mais que eu esteja tendo essa tonelada de pensamentos homicidas em relação a ele nesse momento, eu sei que ele te ama o suficiente para ficar ao seu lado".

"Mas eu sei que ele não está preparado!".

"Nem você, nem eu pra dizer a vontade, mas nem por isso eu vou sair correndo porta afora!"

"Eu queria sair correndo, mas o problema iria junto comigo" rory respondeu suspirando alto.

"Uh, será que notei uma leve dose de humor nessa frase mocinha?"

"Você disse pra eu não chorar mais, então...".

As duas Gilmore se olharam e sorriram. Lorelai colocou um dos braços ao redor dos ombros da Rory, respirou fundo e as duas ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, perdidas nos pensamentos.

"Ai Meu Deus!" Lorelai disse de repente, deixando a cabeça cair para trás exasperada.

"O quê?" Perguntou Rory preocupada com essa reação repentina da mãe.

"Eu acabei de me dar conta que vou ser avó!" Respondeu ela colocando ênfase na palavra avó, e fazendo cara de desgosto. "Eu me sinto tão velha".

"Você não é velha, eu é que sou precoce".

"Nós somos! E o meu caso foi pior, você pelo menos já passou da adolescência..." Lorelai pensou por uns instantes "Quer saber, eu acho que isso é uma maldição!"

"Como é?".

"Uma maldição! A Maldição Gilmore, que diz que todas as mulheres com esse nome devem ter filhos muito jovens! Pensa comigo: Se eu não me engano Trix teve o meu pai aos 17 anos, aí aconteceu comigo e agora com você, e olha que ao contrário de mim você fez de tudo para que isso não acontecesse! Tudo faz sentido!" disse Lorelai, como se tivesse acabado de descobrir algo muito intrigante.

"Na época da Trix isso era normal, você não usou camisinha e aparentemente eu sou super fértil" Rory respondeu cética "Sem mencionar a vovó que te teve mais velha e casada... Não é maldição, é coincidência".

"Ah minha mãe não conta, ela é muito teimosa para ser atingida por uma maldição... E pra mim, Coincidência e Maldição são sinônimos!" Respondeu Lorelai "Maldição das Gilmore! Ugh, dá até arrepios!".

Rory olhou para a mãe balançando a cabeça e sorrindo "Obrigada por me fazer me sentir melhor, mãe!".

"De nada, filha, de nada..." respondeu ela abraçando a filha.

"Eu tenho que contar pro Jess..." constatou Rory com um tom de voz tão baixo, que se surpreendeu por Lorelai ter ouvido.

"Agora?".

Rory respirou fundo "Eu não sei...".

"Que tal você tomar um banho demorado e ir dormir para se livrar de toda tensão desse dia fatídico. Você pode deixar para contar amanhã, quando você estiver mais relaxada e preparada".

"Tem razão..." Rory levantou, deu um beijo na mãe e subiu em direção ao banheiro.

Lorelai acompanhou a filha com o olhar até ela sumir escada acima, respirou fundo, séria, e colocou o rosto entre as mãos. Aparentemente ela também iria precisar de um longo e demorado banho...

Já fazia quase 10 minutos que as duas estavam ali, sem se mover, apenas olhando fixamente para a lanchonete. Suspirando, Lorelai desviou o olhar em direção a Rory, que permanecia imóvel e em silêncio.

"Rory?" Lorelai tentou encorajá-la "Você planeja entrar ainda hoje, certo?".

"Sim... É que eu... eu só... Ele vai pirar, mãe! Eu estou morrendo de medo de entrar lá e... Ah, eu não sei!" Rory disse, lançando um olhar cheio de preocupação para a mãe e suspirando desconsolada em seguida.

Lorelai a abraçou, ficando em silêncio por alguns segundos como se procurasse as palavras certas para acalmá-la "Olha, eu sei que tudo vai dar certo... Mas se meu grande otimismo não for o suficiente para te dar coragem, eu tenho uma sugestão...".

"Que seria...?".

"Você finge que lá dentro tem um monte de coisas gostosas só esperando para serem devoradas por você e, uma vez estando lá dentro, fica mais fácil subir a escada e falar com o Jess" argumentou Lorelai, sorrindo e arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Rory fez uma expressão de falsa surpresa e disse "Mãe, sem querer ofender, mas essa sugestão não vai me ajudar em nada! Quer dizer, o Luke's já tem um monte de guloseimas, e no momento saber disso não me dá coragem, só me deixa com o estômago mais embrulhado do que já está!".

"Ok, entendi, péssima sugestão... Mas Rory, não podemos ficar paradas aqui o dia inteiro! E, a não ser que você planeja esconder essa gravidez até não poder mais colocar a culpa pelo seu ganho de peso em rosquinhas, eu sugiro que você respire fundo e mova-se!" Constatou Lorelai.

"Ok... Respirar fundo e se mover... Eu posso fazer isso" respondeu Rory.

"E entrar no Luke's, subir as escadas e contar para o Jess que dentro de alguns meses, Deus nos ajude, o mundo será presenteado com um bebê chorão com metade dos genes dele".

Rory considerou as palavras da mãe por alguns instantes "Eu... Eu acho que posso fazer isso também...".

"É assim que se fala! Vamos lá!" Disse Lorelai, puxando Rory pelo braço até elas quase entrarem no Luke's.

"Espera!" Disse Rory evitando que a mãe abrisse a porta "E o Luke?"

"Está logo ali?" Respondeu Lorelai não muito certa da preocupação da filha.

"Não, eu quis dizer, você acha que eu devo contar para o Luke agora ou esperar?".

Lorelai considerou a pergunta um pouco "Faz o seguinte, você vai falar com Jess, e deixa que eu conto pro Luke."

"Tem certeza?" Indagou Rory e ao receber uma resposta afirmativa, respirou fundo e completou "Ok, então vamos lá!".

Ao entrar, as garotas se dirigiram ao balcão, onde o Luke estava entregando um pedido ao cliente.

"Luke?" Rory o chamou com a voz rouca de ansiedade.

"Rory, Lorelai, sentem-se que já já eu atendo vocês." Respondeu Luke, caminhando em outra direção, mas parando ao ouvir a Rory falar novamente

"Espera Luke!" Rory disse um pouco mais decididamente "O Jess está lá em cima, certo?"

"Está sim... Algum problema?" Perguntou ele ao notar uma certa tensão no ar.

"Não! Sem problemas... Eu... Eu só preciso falar com ele e... Até mais!" Rory subiu as escadas correndo, antes que a coragem lhe escapasse e antes que a expressão de desconfiança no rosto do Luke a fizesse dizer alguma coisa estúpida. Sabendo como o Luke era superprotetor e um tanto paranóico em relação a ela e seu namoro com o Jess, ela preferia mesmo que sua mãe se encarregasse de contar 'as novas' para ele.

"Que diabos está acontecendo?" Luke perguntou, virando para Lorelai. "O Jess fez alguma coisa de errado?

"Bom... Essa é uma looonga história..." respondeu ela.

Luke lançou um olhar desconfiado para Lorelai, diante da expressão excessivamente calma dela. Ele esperou que ela continuasse, mas Lorelai permaneceu olhando para o amigo como se não tivesse nada a falar.

"E então?" Luke perguntou tentando manter a calma. Ele sabia que estava acontecendo alguma coisa de errado.

"O que?" Perguntou Lorelai se fazendo de desentendida por um instante, porém antes que Luke pudesse responder ela completou, "Ah, sim... Panquecas com calda de frutas vermelhas! E café é claro!"

"Eu não perguntei seu pedido!" Replicou Luke revirando os olhos, já perdendo a paciência "Não pretende me contar essa 'longa história'?"

"Ah, sim... claro que eu vou! Mas eu preciso comer primeiro, estou com uma fome!" Respondeu Lorelai sorridente.

"Ah, não! Primeiro me diz o que está acontecendo! Todo esse mistério indica que boa coisa não é!".

"Espera Luke, eu acho que eu não me expressei corretamente... 'Fome' foi um eufemismo, na verdade eu quis dizer 'morrendo de fome'! Para dizer a verdade eu estou começando até sentir uma fraqueza e... tá vendo, acabo de ter uma vertigem!".

"Não, isso se chama 'evitar o assunto' e não 'vertigem', e eu estou começando a achar que alguma coisa muito grave está acontecendo e que você está tentando me enrolar!".

"Não seja paranóico Luke! Eu não estou tentando te enrolar e não é nada de 'grave'! O que eu estou tentando evitar não é o assunto, e sim desmaiar de fraqueza enquanto eu estiver no meio da longa narrativa, e se isso acontecer você vai ter que esperar muito mais tempo do que eu vou demorar para comer o meu delicioso café da manhã e então-"

"OK, OK! Eu sirvo o seu maldito café primeiro, satisfeita?" Cortou ele, vencido pelo cansaço, indo preparar o pedido dela. "Aqui está, vê se come rápido"

"E correr o risco de engasgar? Eu pensei que você queria que eu ficasse viva para contar a 'looonga história'" respondeu ela, sorrindo docemente para ele antes de tomar o primeiro longo e demorado gole do seu delicioso café. "Humm, delicioso!"

Rory bateu suavemente na porta do apartamento e a abriu lentamente. "Jess?" chamou entrando devagar e fechando a porta atrás dela.

"Ei!" Jess respondeu ao sair do banheiro vestindo uma calça de moleton, sem camisa e secando o cabelo com uma toalha.

Antes que Rory pudesse falar alguma coisa, ele jogou a toalha na cama, se aproximou dela com uma rapidez impressionante, a puxou pela cintura e lhe deu um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

"Oh Uau..." suspirou Rory baixinho, ainda com os olhos fechados quando ele se afastou, era incrível como mesmo namorando há 2 anos, os beijos dele ainda eram capazes de fazer seus pensamentos se embaralharem e seus joelhos ficarem fracos, como se fosse a primeira vez.

Jess deu um sorriso daqueles que só ele é capaz de dar, e disse "Esse é o resultado de uma semana de espera... E então, como foram as provas?".

"Difíceis... Mas eu estava preparada e... fui bem... eu acho".Respondeu ela devagar, evitando olhar nos olhos dele.

Apesar do beijo ter enevoado sua mente temporariamente, o motivo pelo qual ela estava lá permaneceu a atormentá-la. A coragem por sua vez, tinha voado janela a fora. Só de pensar em tudo que ela poderia perder depois da conversa que estava por vir fazia seu estômago revirar, e por um momento ela teve que se concentrar muito para evitar as lágrimas de preencherem seus olhos.

"Que bom... Eu te liguei ontem a noite no celular, mas ele estava desligado, você sabe que eu não gosto de deixar mensagens..." Jess disse, colocando uma camiseta que ele tinha deixado sobre o sofá, mas parou ao olhar novamente para namorada, que permanecia séria, olhando para o chão com uma concentração um tanto excessiva, "Rory, está tudo bem?"

Rory olhou para ele, lançando-lhe um sorriso pouco convincente. Ela sabia que tinha que falar alguma coisa, mas sua boca se recusava a se abrir, e ela continuou paralisada, olhando para ele, que agora estava com uma expressão de preocupação.

Jess podia ver a tristeza estampando o rosto da namorada, uma tensão embalando o silêncio que se seguiu. Ao perceber que ela não responderia sua pergunta, Jess continuou "Você não está chateada porque não liguei, está? Eu trabalhei até muito tarde nesses últimos dias e você parecia tão cansada de tanto estudar, eu não quis atrapalhar e-"

"Não! Não é isso..." cortou Rory num tom de voz baixinho, virando o rosto em seguida.

Jess chegou mais perto, e segurando o queixo dela com a mão direita, fez com que ela virasse novamente o rosto na direção do dele, para que seus olhos se encontrassem "Então o que é?".

Rory abriu a boca, mas a fechou logo em seguida, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo. Ela não tinha mais como adiar. Era agora ou nunca. Se afastando, ela andou em direção a cama do Jess e se sentou "Acho melhor se sentar..."

Confuso, Jess caminhou devagar e se sentou do lado dela, a encarando desconfiado "O...K..."

Rory desviou o olhar em direção as suas mãos, que estavam unidas sobre seu colo. 'Eu posso fazer isso... Eu posso fazer isso' era o mantra que ficava se repetindo na sua mente.

"Ok, Rory, que diabos está acontecendo? Esse maldito suspense está começando a me deixar louco!".

"Tem algo muito importante que eu preciso te dizer... algo que vai mudar tudo em relação a nossa vida, ao nosso relacionamento...".

Rory fechou os olhos, ela deveria ter se preparado melhor, porque não fazia idéia por onde começar. Deveria ela contar desde o início ou ser direta? Provavelmente ser direta era mais fácil, as explicações poderiam vir depois, quando o peso maior já tivesse sido liberado.

"Rory, você está tentando terminar comigo? Porque se for isso, então acho bom que você fale logo de uma vez-" Jess se levantou da cama impaciente, toda aquela demora só podia significar uma coisa e ele preferia que ela fosse rápida e direta, evitando todo esse drama.

"Eu estou grávida!" Disse ela de uma vez, em alto e bom som, para não deixar dúvidas e evitar mais mal entendidos.

Jess, que estava de costas para a cama por ter se levantado, ficou parado por um momento, mas logo se virou e olhou para a namorada, que estava com os olhos começando a se encher de lágrimas. Por alguns instantes, ele ficou em silêncio, talvez para digerir a informação, apenas a encarando com uma expressão difícil de ser decifrada.

"Tá falando sério?".

Rory quase riu diante da pergunta, o Jess e a sua mãe eram tão parecidos às vezes que chegava a ser irônico, mas respondeu com a seriedade que a situação pedia "Sim, estou".

Jess permaneceu parado, com sua expressão impassível escondendo a confusão de pensamentos que preenchiam sua mente. Ela definitivamente não estava terminando com ele... Devagar, ele andou até a cama e sentou ao lado dela na cama "Mas... como? Quer dizer, agente... Isso não deveria acontecer...".

"Eu sei... Considerando que todo método contraceptivo é 'quase' 100 seguro... parece que tiramos a sorte de fazer parte das ínfimas estatísticas responsáveis pelo 'quase'..." ironizou Rory.

Jess olhou para ela descrente, desviando o olhar em seguida para encarar um ponto imaginário a frente "Isso... Isso é inacreditável!"

"Pois é... Eu sei o que quer dizer" Rory concordou encarando novamente as mãos trançadas sobre o colo, enquanto esperou por um longo tempo mais algum tipo de reação do namorado. Porém, quando ela percebeu que ele não tinha a intenção de se pronunciar tão cedo, resolveu acabar com o silêncio "Olha... Não importa o quão difícil possa ser, eu decidi que vou ter esse bebê Jess. Mas eu quero que você saiba que eu não estou aqui para te cobrar nada...".

"Que diabos você quer dizer?" Jess lançou um olhar incrédulo.

Rory levantou da cama e se afastou, ficando de costas para o namorado. Ela não queria chorar na frente dele... Ela não ia chorar na frente dele!

"Eu estou dizendo que se você quiser seguir sua vida, sem ter que pensar em filhos, tudo bem..."

"Rory...".

"... Eu entendo. Porque... e-eu sei que você não queria isso e eu não vou te obrigar a encarar algo para o qual você não está preparado. Você pode viver sua vida, eu vou viver a minha, e tudo bem, eu não vou cobrar nada ou pedir nada, ou-".

"Rory, quer parar!" Interrompeu ele aumentando o tom de voz para que ela o escutasse "Você realmente acha que é isso que eu faria? Que eu seguiria os passos do meu pai e te abandonaria? Como um idiota egoísta...".

"Eu não disse-"

"Sim, você disse! Indiretamente você disse! E eu não posso acreditar..." disse ele aumentando ainda mais o tom de voz, sua expressão indicando um misto de ironia e desapontamento "Depois de todo esse tempo que estamos juntos... Nunca pensei que você me dava tão pouco crédito, que você esperava algo tão... tão desprezível assim de mim... Os outros idiotas dessa cidade? Deles eu não espero nada, eles podem dizer e achar o que quiserem de mim, mas você... Eu pensei que você me conhecesse, que você tinha alguma idéia do significado do que eu sinto por você...".

"E eu conheço!" Disse Rory assustada e confusa diante da reação dele.

"Tem certeza? Porque eu nunca te abandonaria, Rory! Nunca... e você deveria saber disso!". Completou ele baixando o tom, sem desviar o olhar do dela.

"Eu sei disso... Eu não tive a intenção de menosprezar seus sentimentos Jess!" Respondeu ela baixinho, começando a deixar transparecer sua tristeza e desespero diante do desabafo dele, a última coisa que ela queria era magoá-lo.

Diante do silêncio do namorado, Rory se aproximou e tentou acariciar o rosto dele com uma das mãos, mas quando ele virou o rosto, evitando o toque, ela liberou os sentimentos que vinha tentando suprimir e começou a chorar.

"Me desculpe..." disse ela com a voz tremida "Eu não quis te ofender... é que eu estou tão confusa diante dessa situação! Eu não deveria estar grávida! Eu não estava preparada para isso e eu sei que você também não está... só de pensar em tudo que pode acontecer... O que será dos meus estudos? Meu sonho em ser jornalista? E o que as pessoas vão pensar? Minha família, meus colegas, a cidade... E se eu perder tudo o que eu lutei tanto para conseguir? Eu não quero perder nada disso Jess! E eu também não quero perder você... Eu não consigo pensar direito e... Eu estou com medo, muito medo... Eu... Me desculpe, por favor..."

Rory cobriu o rosto e chorou baixinho, ela estava cansada... Cansada de chorar, cansada de se preocupar, de se sentir tão... Perdida. E quando ela começou a pensar que não só ela, mas que talvez tudo estivesse perdido, ela sentiu os braços do Jess envolvê-la, o calor do corpo dele começando a aquecê-la. Sentir ele tão próximo, fez com que parte da tristeza desaparecesse, como mágica.

"Não, eu que peço desculpas..." Jess falou suavemente "Não deveria ter falado daquele jeito, eu fiquei chocado e... bem, exagerei um pouco e acabei te fazendo chorar".

"Você estava certo, eu não deveria ter insinuado... Eu te conheço Jess, e sei o que sente por mim... porque, eu sinto o mesmo...". Respondeu ela entre soluços, deitando o rosto no ombro dele.

"Eu sei..." Jess se afastou um pouco, o suficiente para que Rory levantasse a cabeça e seus olhos se encontrassem. "Rory, eu confesso que eu queria que tudo isso fosse um pesadelo e que eu pudesse acordar agora... Eu não estou preparado para ser... pai... mas isso não muda o fato que eu vou ser e que tenho que encarar isso... Nós temos, juntos... E eu não vou deixar você perder nada, eu juro!".

Rory olhou para ele sorrindo ternamente "Eu te amo, Jess".

Jess a olhou profundamente. Ele não era bom nessa história de declarações, falar abertamente sobre seus sentimentos, mas ele poderia mostrá-la. Colocando a mão no rosto da namorada, ele a acariciou de leve com o polegar. Aproximando-se ainda mais, ele acompanhou com os lábios os traços de umidade das lágrimas até alcançar os lábios dela, e a beijou de forma suave, mas passional. Rory o abraçou forte e se entregou completamente, deixando as preocupações de lado, pelo menos por enquanto.

N/A: Música... "In My Place" do Coldplay. E no Próximo Capitulo... A reação do Luke e dos Gilmore... Algumas surpresas e sustos no meio de tudo isso...


	3. Dreams

**AN:** MUITO obrigada **Nana Evans, V.A Rosewood **e** Mocchii** pelas reviews, elas são meu estímulo para continuar escrevendo, viu!

E um obrigado também para todos os leitores, espero que gostem desse capítulo! Mil perdões pela demora e saibam que mesmo que eu demore um pouquinho, não pretendo deixar de escrever essa fic! Já tenho toda a história na minha mente a tempos e não quero ser a única a saber como ela acaba ! Agora ao que interessa...

* * *

CAPÍTULO III

**Dreams**

* * *

_Oh my life _

_Is changing everyday _

_In every possible way _

_And Oh my dreams _

_It's never quite as it seems _

_Never quite as it seems_

Rory e Jess permaneceram em silêncio, parcialmente deitados na cama (com as pernas pra fora), olhando para a o teto. Rory com a cabeça encostada no ombro do Jess.

"Sua mãe sabe?" Jess perguntou suavemente, quebrando o silêncio instaurado no quarto há alguns minutos.

"Sabe."

"Devo temer pela minha vida?"

Rory deu uma risadinha e respondeu "Ela aceitou isso melhor que eu se você quer saber, tanto é que ela me deu a maior força para vir aqui e te contar quando eu quase amarelei hoje de manhã... Ela entende que o que aconteceu foi um acidente... Não se preocupe, ela não te culpou..."

"Isso até ela me ver... Não será uma surpresa se ela usar o objeto mais próximo como arma."

"Tudo bem, prometo mantê-la longe de qualquer objeto pontiagudo quando vocês se encontrarem" brincou Rory.

"Rory, eu desconfio que um saleiro de plástico pode se tornar mortal nas mãos de uma Gilmore enraivecida".

"Se esqueceu que eu sou uma Gilmore também? Eu protejo você. Até porque meu filho não pode nascer já órfão de pai..." garantiu Rory ainda sorrindo.

Ao ouvir a palavra "pai", Jess ficou sério novamente e voltou o olhar para o teto, pensativo.

"O que foi?" Perguntou Rory preocupada com a repentina mudança de humor dele.

"Não é nada..." respondeu ele virando-se para olhar nos olhos dela, ainda sério "É que... é difícil de me imaginar como um... Pai... Isso parece tão..."

"Assustador?"

"Surreal."

"E assustador." Insistiu ela falando baixinho e baixando os olhos "Pelo menos eu me sinto assim ao me imaginar sendo mãe".

"Bom, bebês podem ser bem assustadores ás vezes... Eu te contei o que fiz com Luke aos 4 meses quando ele tentou trocar minha frauda?" disse Jess tentando acalmar os ânimos novamente.

Rory sorriu "Você sempre consegue me fazer me sentir melhor, sabia?".

"É um prazer ser útil" respondeu ele com uma excessiva cordialidade "Aliás, que tal um belo e bem calórico café-da-manhã?" Perguntou ele levantando a sobrancelha direita sugestivamente.

"Você é bom!" Respondeu ela rindo. Se animando novamente, levantou da cama num pulo. "Eu não quis comer nada antes de subir aqui, estou faminta."

"E agora você vai ter que comer por dois". Constatou Jess, que após pensar um pouco logo completou "Quer dizer, você sempre comeu por dois... Eu me pergunto quanto mais você consegue comer?"

"Vamos descobrir?" Sugeriu Rory, estendendo a mão para ele, que aceitou prontamente "Nesse momento, eu comeria por três ou quatro... talvez cinco!".

Jess deu risada, achando engraçado o entusiasmo da namorada com a possibilidade de comer, e a acompanhou porta a fora. Porém, quando os dois estavam na metade da escada ouviram um alto e sonoro "O QUE?" do Luke.

Aparentemente Lorelai acabara de contar as novidades.

"Quer saber, eu não estou com tanta fome assim" disse Jess olhando para Rory, que parecia tão incerta quanto ele se deveriam descer à lanchonete naquele momento. Antes que ela pudesse responder, Jess a puxou pela mão guiando-a de volta escada acima.

"O QUE!" esbravejou Luke.

"Shhhh! Luke pelo amor de Deus, cuidado com o tom de voz, quer que a cidade inteira escute?" disse Lorelai olhando nervosa em direção a porta.

Eles estavam dentro do estoque, para evitar que alguém ouvisse o que ela tinha a dizer.

"Você tem que estar brincando?" Luke continuou num tom de voz bem mais baixo, mas sem perder a ferocidade.

"Eu queria estar mas..." Lorelai não precisava completar a frase.

"Jess!" concluiu Luke se virando e andando em direção da porta.

"Ei ei ei, onde o senhor pensa que vai?" indagou Lorelai entrando rapidamente na frente da porta com os braços abertos, para impedir que Luke saísse.

"Eu estou indo matar o Jess, o que mais?" respondeu ele lançando um olhar mordaz "Quer por favor sair da frente Lorelai!"

"Não, não soldado! Você não vai a lugar nenhum, pelo menos não agora! Porque não tenta se acalmar..."

"Me acalmar!" disse ele incrédulo, levantando a voz novamente, e após receber um olhar de alerta de Lorelai, ele continuou num sussurro feroz "Qual é o seu problema, Lorelai? Por acaso não ouviu o que acabou de me contar! Porque VOCÊ está tão calma? E porque diabos você está defendendo o Jess?"

"Sim, eu ouvi o que eu contei e sim, eu estou calma, porque neste momento, ficar nervosa não vai ajudar, Luke!" Respondeu Lorelai sem sair da frente da porta e colocando uma mão no ombro do Luke, na tentativa de acalmá-lo "E... Eu não estou protegendo o Jess! A Rory está lá agora, contando exatamente o que eu te contei e eu não acho que eles deveriam ser interrompidos! Isso não quer dizer que eu acho que o Jess deva ser protegido, até porque se você se acalmar e pensar racionalmente, você não deveria culpar apenas o Jess-"

Luke, que até então estava parado revirou os olhos, deu uma risada sarcástica e começou a andar de um lado pro outro...

"Eu não posso acreditar que eu estou ouvindo isso" disse Luke como se falando com sigo mesmo e após mais alguns segundos andando de um lado para o outro do estoque continuou "Quer saber você está certa, o Jess não é o único culpado" ironizou ele lançando um olhar serio Lorelai "Você também é culpada! E não me olhe desse jeito, porque você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando! Você os incentivou! E que saber? EU também sou culpado, afinal eu ajudei você daquela vez, e depois aceitei facilmente toda essa situação. Eu sabia que era uma má idéia, e o que eu fiz? Absolutamente nada!"

"Ok, Luke, pode parar por ai! Agora é a minha vez de perguntar se você está se escutando, homem! Isso é ridículo! Isso não é culpa de ninguém, foi um acidente! A Rory foi cuidadosa, mas as coisas ás vezes simplesmente acontecem! O que eu deveria ter feito? Ter colocado um cinto de castidade na minha filha de 20 anos?" Lorelai esperou um pouco, e retornou o olhar sério a Luke, que permaneceu em silêncio, apesar dela perceber que ele estava mal se contendo de raiva "Luke, você também já teve a idade deles, sabe como é? Não havia nada que poderíamos ter feito para evitar o que aconteceu, pelo menos nada a mais do que fizemos! Cuidar, educar, aconselhar, e rezar para que tudo dê certo! Mas ás vezes as coisas não saem exatamente como planejamos, mesmo quando tudo parece estar seguindo o caminho certo! A vida não é sempre justa!"

Se aproximando do Luke, ela segurou o braço dele para que ele parasse de tentar formar um buraco no chão "Eu fiquei brava, muito brava confesso, quis matar o primeiro infeliz que passasse na minha frente, mas no final, eu me dei conta que não adiantava me desesperar, porque minha filha precisava de mim, do meu apoio... e ela precisa do seu apoio também, Luke!"

Lorelai deu um sorriso triste, olhando profundamente nos olhos do amigo, que pareceu estar considerando as palavras delas com cautela.

"E a faculdade dela?" Perguntou ele com um tom de voz desanimado.

"Nós vamos dar um jeito" respondeu Lorelai de forma encorajadora.

Os dois se olharam em silêncio por um breve período, pensativos. Então, Luke indagou "Ela já comeu?"

"O que?" Perguntou Lorelai, confusa com a repentina mudança de assunto.

"Antes de vocês chegarem, a Rory tinha comido alguma coisa, de café da manhã?" Esclareceu ele impaciente.

"Oh!" Exclamou ela entendendo o recado "Não, ela queria conversar com o Jess primeiro, sabe, resolver tudo isso logo de uma vez".

"Então ela está em jejum até agora!" Disse Luke ficando nervoso novamente "Isso não é bom Lorelai! Ela está grávida, pelo amor de Deus! Você percebeu como ela está magrinha e pálida, e-".

Lorelai olhou para ele surpresa "Luke, eu sei que ela é magra, mas você sabe muito bem que não é por falta de comida" e dando uma risadinha diante de preocupação do amigo continuou "De qualquer forma, tenho certeza que ela desce logo, e que provavelmente vai comer o suficiente para alimentar um batalhão!"

"E o que diabos eu estou fazendo aqui! Eu tenho que preparar um café da manhã bem reforçado" concluiu Luke caminhando em direção a porta "Panquecas, ovos, frutas, leite... suco de laranja, ela precisa de vitamina C"

Lorelai o seguiu em direção a cozinha, sorrindo "OOOOK".

"E nada de café!" Ele completou sério.

"Sim senhor!" respondeu Lorelai batendo continência.

Enquanto Luke se ocupava com o café da manhã de Rory, Lorelai cansada de esperar e curiosa para saber como as coisas iam, subiu até o apartamento do Luke e bateu na porta.

"Rory?" chamou ela apreensiva "Rory?"

"Estou indo!" respondeu Rory, levantando do sofá onde estava sentada com Jess e foi abrir a porta para a mãe.

"Ei!" Disse Lorelai ao dar de cara com a filha "Tá tudo bem?" perguntou ela tentando olhar dentro do apartamento, através dos ombros de Rory, como se procurasse algo "Eu não ouvi gritos, choro, vasos quebrados, você sabe, todo esse drama, então comecei a ficar preocupada."

Rory deu um leve sorriso, abrindo mais a porta e deixando a mãe entrar no apartamento "Teve um pouco de choro, mas está tudo bem agora... quer dizer, nós estamos, certo Jess?"

"Certo..." respondeu ele um pouco desconfiado, que só agora se moveu para levantar do sofá.

Jess e Lorelai se olharam num silencio profundo e sério por alguns agonizantes segundos, como se estudando as reações um do outro. Rory olhou para os dois nervosa, sem saber ao certo como interromper o... momento?

"Jess" disse Lorelai secamente, mexendo um pouco a cabeça, como se num relutante cumprimento.

"Lorelai" respondeu Jess da mesma forma, com aquela expressão difícil de ler que só ele é capaz de fazer.

Ao ver que nenhum dos dois iam dizer nada além disso, Rory se aproximou deles, segurou a mão do Jess e tentou quebrar o gelo "Então... E o Luke?"

"Oh, ele vai viver" respondeu ela, ainda olhando fixamente para Jess por um instante, mas logo ela desviou o olhar para filha e mais docemente acrescentou "Ele está preparando um banquete pra você agora mesmo, afinal você está terrivelmente magra para um garota no seu estado."

"Bom, eu poderia comer um banquete!" respondeu Rory rindo nervosamente "Então... ele não está bravo?"

"Nah, não se preocupe..." respondeu Lorelai dando de ombros. Rory olhou para ela desconfiada e começou a protestar, mas foi interrompida "É sério, pode confiar na lábia da sua querida mamãe... Agora chega de tensão e vamos lá porque se eu não te levar para ser super alimentada agora, ai sim o Luke vai ficar nervoso. Vamos lá?"

"Vamos!" respondeu Rory mais animada, saindo rapidamente pela porta. Aparentemente a fome se encarregou de acabar com toda sua apreensão.

Jess se preparou para segui-la, mas parou quando Lorelai entrou em sua frente com um sorriso um tanto quanto cínico e falou calmamente "Se você fugir ou magoar a Rory, eu me encarregarei de persegui-lo com um bela arsenal de armas de fogo, entendeu?" E antes que ele pudesse responder, ela deu as costas saindo do apartamento "Se você quer comer alguma coisa hoje é melhor se apressar..."

**APARTAMENTO DA LANE – Alguns dias depois...**

"Uau" exclamou Lane com os olhos arregalados.

"É..." disse Rory, entendendo bem a reação da amiga.

"Quer disser... Uau!" continuou Lane ainda com a mesma cara de surpresa.

"É..." repetiu Rory, esperando por uma reação diferente da amiga.

"Quer disser... você não está brincando, está? Porque se você está, não tenho certeza se acho engraçado..." concluiu Lane com uma expressão de dúvida.

Rory revirou os olhos diante da conclusão da amiga "É claro que eu não estou brincando, porque eu brincaria com algo desse tipo? Justamente eu! Não sei porque as pessoas sempre chegam a essa conclusão! Se eu ganhar uma moeda cada vez que alguém achar que eu estou brincando provavelmente não vou me preocupar com a grana do enxoval... e da escola, faculdade, o casamento..."

"Ok, ok eu entendi, me desculpe, é que não posso negar que é surpreendente, afinal estamos falando de você, e você sempre foi tão cuidadosa..." Lane olhou para amiga, que por sua vez não disse nada, apenas fez uma expressão de que concordava mas que isso não mudava o fato de que tudo que ela contou não fosse verdade "E agora?"

Rory respirou fundo "Sei lá... acho é esperar pra ver..."

"Jess?"

"Ele está sendo ótimo, me surpreendeu completamente... Eu sei que ele mudou nesses últimos tempos que estamos juntos, mas ainda assim, depois de tudo que ele passou com os pais dele achei que ele ia enlouquecer, sair correndo, sei lá... Ele está chocado, mas está do meu lado, e eu confesso que isso está me ajudando muito a não me desesperar... Além do suporte da minha mãe como eu te disse e do Luke..."

"Estou surpresa que eles não mataram o Jess..." Lane disse.

"Pois é, minha mãe, apesar do discurso de que não culpava ninguém, deu um gelo nele por um tempo, mas foi passageiro. Hoje mesmo os dois ficaram disputando quem fazia a citação de filme mais ridícula durante o café da manhã, quase levaram o Luke a loucura... E o Luke ficou bem bravo logo que soube, fez o Jess limpar a calha da casa de praticamente todos moradores da cidade nos horários que ele não estava trabalhando... Mas agora também já está se conformando. Ele e minha mãe já estão brigando por causa do nome do bebê. Ele diz que as sugestões dela são ridícula, ela diz que ele que não sabe o que é bom gosto... Sabe como são aqueles dois!" disse Rory sorrindo e revirando os olhos na ultima frase.

Lane deu risada e perguntou "E você, não tem opinião?"

"Ah, eu não sei... ainda é muito cedo."

"Você parece estar aceitando numa boa, quer dizer, se fosse comigo..." disse Lane, sentindo até um arrepio só de pensar.

"Bom, como eu te contei eu me desesperei de inicio, mas como minha mãe diz não adianta chorar pelo sorvete com cookies e calda derramado" respondeu Rory dando de ombros e ao notar a cara de confusão da amiga explicou "Ela diz que 'leite derramado' parece muito pouco e sem importância diante da gravidade da situação"

"Ahhh... Entendi! Alguém mais sabe?"

"Não! Não queremos ninguém da cidade se intrometendo nisso... pelo menos, queremos manter isso entre nós até que não dê mais para esconder... Você sabe como o pessoal dessa cidade é..."

"Eu sei" Lane balançou a cabeça de forma afirmativa, mas logo completou "Mas e seus avós..."

Rory fez uma expressão de terror "Ai, só de pensar nisso me dá calafrios Lane! Eles definitivamente vão ficar loucos de raiva! E tenho certeza que vão culpar minha mãe, por ela ter me deixado namorar o Jess... Decidimos esperar um pouco, pelo menos até o meu avô voltar de viagem... O que é na próxima semana."

"Boa sorte amiga!" disse Lane antes de dar um forte abraço na amiga. "Você sabe que pode contar comigo, né? E pode deixar que a música da festinha de aniversário do seu filho já está garantida! Por nossa conta!"

Rory deu risada "Olha que eu vou cobrar! E considerando que amanhã eu ainda vou na minha primeira consulta de pré-natal, até lá vocês vão estar famosos e tenho certeza que todos vão morrer de inveja!"

"Uau, amanhã! Quem vai com você? Se você precisar de companhia, estou as ordens!" disse Lane, fingindo bater continência.

"Obrigada! O Jess vai comigo, sabe como é, primeira vez, ele até já pediu folga no trabalho... Mas se você quiser me acompanhar eu alguma das próxima vezes, eu vou adorar a companhia." Respondeu Rory sorrindo.

"É só me dizer quando vai ser! Eu quero sim! Ah, mas não esquece de me ligar e contar tudo viu!"

"Pode deixar, eu vou!"

**CONSULTORIO MÉDICO – No dia seguinte...**

Rory olhou para o relógio, já ficando nervosa. Onde estaria ele pelo amor de Deus! A moça que estava na frente dela já tinha entrado a tempos, certamente não demoraria a chegar sua vez. Será que ela teria que entrar naquele consultório sozinha?

Pegando o celular ela tentou telefonar de novo, se segurando para não xingar alto quando deu novamente na caixa postal, porém o som da porta de entrada para sala de espera se abrindo fez com que ela olhasse ansiosa para frente.

"Jess!" Exclamou ela aliviada e sem pensar levantou correndo o abraçando apertado "Eu pensei que você não ia chegar"

Surpreso com a reação dela, ele a abraçou sem jeito, por mais que eles estivessem juntos a tanto tempo ele não estava acostumado com uma demonstração de afeto tão calorosa em público, todo mundo da sala estava olhando para eles.

"Er... Desculpa, eu não queria te deixar preocupada, aconteceu um acidente numa rua aqui perto, o transito está uma loucura..." Ele disse baixinho "Rory, está tudo bem agora, eu cheguei a tempo, não cheguei? Que tal sentarmos... as pessoas estão encarando"

Rory se diminuiu levemente a intensidade do abraço e olhou para trás, também ficando sem graça pelo exagero. "Oh... er, desculpe..."

"Ok, vamos sentar?" disse ele sorrindo e lhe dando um selinho, como se para garantir que tudo estava bem.

"Eu tentei te ligar..."

"Ah... eu esqueci de recarregar a bateria do celular, você sabe como eu odeio essas porcarias, não estou acostumado..." respondeu Jess levemente irritado, ele só estava usando aquele celular porque caso contrário o chefe dele não ia parar de encher o saco.

Jess se calou, olhou nos olhos da Rory e eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, só ficaram se olhando. Ele levantou a mão e passou os dedos levemente na bochecha dela, que fechou os olhos e aproximou o rosto ao toque. "Esquece, estou aqui agora..."

"É, está..." disse Rory sorrindo e aproximando seu rosto ao dele.

"Lorelai Gilmore" chamou a secretaria.

Eles olharam em direção a porta do consultório e, cautelosos, levantaram e se dirigiram à ela. O coração da Rory batia forte, por mais que ela tinha aceitado a gravidez, e estava relativamente acostumada com a idéia, entrar naquela sala, de certa forma, significava mais um passo em direção a esse futuro tão diferente do que ela imaginou.

Ela entrou primeiro, o Jess logo atrás. Rory olhou rapidamente para ele e notou o quanto ele estava desconfortável, como se a última lugar que ele quisesse estar era ali. Mesmo assim, ele estava ali, e contrariando seu semblante sério, sorriu para ela levemente.

"Entrem, sentem-se" disse a sorridente obstetra estendendo a mão para comprimentá-los e mostrando duas confortáveis cadeiras em frente a sua mesa "Lorelai Gilmore, certo?"

"É, mas você pode me chamar de Rory, todos me chamam de Rory" respondeu ela baixinho, cumprimentando a média e seguindo a orientação.

"E você..." continuou a médica se dirigindo ao Jess.

"Jess Mariano... O... er... namorado... pai do..." respondeu Jess, mas sem terminar a frase, cumprimentando a médica e sentou-se rapidamente ao lado de Rory.

Rory olhou para ele e sorriu, colocando uma das mãos no joelho esquerdo dele e apertou levemente, para tranqüilizá-lo. Ele colocou a mão sobre a dela, reconhecendo o gesto da namorada, e retornou o sorriso tão levemente que a Rory tinha certeza que só ela, que o conhecia bem, era capaz de perceber.

Os dois olharam para a obstetra que percebendo o nervosismo do casal tentou acalmar os ânimos com um sorriso caloroso "Ah, certo! Bom, as pessoas tendem a me chamar de Dra. White por aqui, mas vocês podem – e eu prefiro na verdade, que vocês me chamem de Rachel mesmo, prazer em conhecê-los!" e seguiu com uma série de perguntas de rotina.

"Bom, eu diria que você está com por volta de 10 semanas, mas só teremos certeza depois do exame dos resultados do exame de sangue e ultra-som. Agora, coe parece muito saudável e é só seguir direitinho as minha recomendações que tenho certeza que sua gravidez seguirá tranqüilamente! Você é sortuda, a essa altura e sem enjôos!" disse a Dra. Rachel, continuando "Agora, preparada para o ultra-som?"

Rory respondeu afirmativamente com a cabeça, ansiosa.

"Posso... er... posso esperar aqui?" perguntou Jess, tudo aquilo parecia tanto, em tão pouco tempo.

Rory olhou para ele tentando esconder o desapontamento, porém antes que falasse alguma coisa, a doutora se pronunciou:

"Bom, você é que sabe, mas eu garanto que não vai querer perder isso... Sem contar, que tenho certeza que a Rory vai adorar sua companhia, certo?"

"Oh... Eu... er... Tudo bem se você não querer..." respondeu Rory baixando a cabeça.

Percebendo o passo em falso, Jess logo voltou atrás "Não, eu... eu só estou um pouco nervoso, pensei que não poderia acompanhar..."

"Ah, claro! Me desculpe se não fui clara! Com certeza você pode acompanhar! Vamos?" disse a obstetra, guiando o caminho.

"Ok, Rory, apenas relaxe..." orientou Dra. Rachel, espalhando a gelatina transparente na barriga descoberta da Rory.

"Oh, é gelado"

"Não se preocupe, vai se acostumar com isso" respondeu a média sorrindo e preparando o aparelho.

Rory olhou para Jess, que estava sentado ao seu lado, mão direita entrelaçada com a esquerda dela.

"Certo" a médica começou a passar o aparelho sobre a barriga da Rory, olhando atentamente para o visor preto e branco do ultra-som "Só um minuto, e logo escutarão... Pronto!"

Um barulho representando batidas de um coração preencheu os ouvidos dos três. Rory sorriu ao sentir Jess apertando a mão dela. Ela olhou rapidamente para ele, que manteve o rosto sério, os olhos atentos procurando alguma imagem que fisesse sentido no visor. Fazendo o mesmo, logo ela notou o silencio da médica.

"Doutora... Algum problema?"

"Não..." respondeu ela destraida, expressão curiosa e pensativa, mexendo um pouco mais o pulso, o som se intensificou. "Você percebem as batidas..."

Rory e Jess se concentraram, e responderam que sim apreensivos.

"Espera um pouco..." disse Jess, confuso "Doutora... não... er..."

"O quê?" perguntou Rory ficando cada vez mais aflita olhando para a cara dos dois.

"Olha aqui Rory... Um coração", disse ela mostrando uma imagem do visor... "Dois corações." ela mostrou outra imagem, e se virou para o surpreso casal.

Rory e Jess olharam para ela incrédulos e logo para os pontos que ela apontou.

"Meu Deus..." suspirou Rory incrédula...

**Algumas horas depois...**

Luke entregou o pedido numa das mesas e seguiu para o balcão. Após passar mais dois pedidos para o Caesar, ele se virou em direção a porta, por onde o Jess passava.

"Jess, e então, como foi..."

Antes que Luke pudesse completar a pergunta, Jess cruzou a Lanchonete e, como se não tivesse escutado o tio, subiu as escadas para o apartamento.

"Jess!" chamou Luke confuso e seguindo para a ponta da escada repetiu mais alto "Ei, Jess!"

Em vão, a única resposta que recebeu foi a porta batendo com força.

"Ei, qual é o seu problema, hein? Ficou surdo?" Luke perguntou irritado ao entrar no apartamento, mas ao notar o sobrinho deitado na cama, olhando para o teto em silêncio logo se preocupou "Jess, o que foi? Algum problema com a Rory? Com o bebê?"

Sem resposta.

"Jess!" exclamou Luke se aproximando, pronto para chacoalhar o sobrinho do aparente estado de choque.

"Rory está ótima!" Jess respondeu sério, sem levantar a cabeça.

Luke sentou na cama respirando aliviado "E o bebê?"

"Os bebês..."

"O quê?"

"Eu disse 'o**S **bebê**S**'..." repetiu Jess sério "Plural, como quando você tem mais de um bebê, dois para ser mais exato. Gêmeos."

"Oh Meu Deus! Eu preciso me sentar" disse Lorelai incrédula.

"Você está sentada mãe..." respondeu Rory na poltrona ao lado.

"Então eu preciso me deitar..." rebateu Lorelai como que falando para si mesma. Se levantando, ela atravessou a sala do Dragonfly Inn e se deitou no sofá maior.

"Mãe..."

"Não, tudo bem! Eu estou bem, quer dizer, um pouco tonta e sem ar, mas bem! Logo estarei ótima... Só me dá um minutinho..." Ela fechou os olhos e começou a respirar fundo.

Silêncio.

"Você tem certeza?"

Rory revirou os olhos "Quase absoluta... a não ser que o bebê tenha dois corações..."

"E isso é possível?" Perguntou Lorelai levantando a cabeça e olhando para a filha.

"Mãe..."

"Ok, ok, só checando!" respondeu Lorelai levantando os braços em posição de rendição... ou quase, considerando que ela continuava deitada no sofá.

Silêncio.

"Não é a toa que você comeu 6 pedaços de torta ontem... e 2 muffins... depois do jantar." disse Lorelai pensativa.

Rory revirou os olhos e cobriu o rosto com a almofada da poltrona.

Rory e Lorelai entraram na lanchonete vazia e seguiram direto para o balcão. Nenhum sinal do Luke.

"Luke?" chamou Lorelai, não alto o suficiente para ele escutar caso estivesse em outro recinto.

"Mãe, duvido que ele vá te escutar..."

"Ah, estou cansada, com dor de cabeça, faminta... me dá um tempo com suas grandes revelações ok!" respondeu Lorelai deitando a cabeça e encostando a testa no balcão. "Vai procurar ele, vai!"

Rory estava se preparando para descer do banco quando ouviu um barulho de metal caindo seguido de um palavrão.

Rory olhou para mãe, que tinha levantado a cabeça ao ouvir a voz do amigo. As duas seguraram o riso.

"Ah, ele não é um doce?" brincou Lorelai, se apoiando no balcão em direção a abertura pra cozinha e chamou, dessa vez com vontade "Ei Luke!"

Logo, Luke apareceu na porta perto do balcão.

"Luke, não acho que esse tipo de palavreado atraia clientes..." E mostrando a lanchonete vazia "Ta vendo?"

Ignorando a amiga, ele caminhou para trás do balcão e virou para Rory "Rory, você está bem, está com fome? Acabei de fazer uma torta de amora, quer um pedaço... ou dois?"

Antes que Rory pudesse responder, porém, Lorelai entrou no meio "Olá para você também, querido! Eu ia amar um pedaço de torta... e café é claro!"

Luke encarou ela, sério "Nada de café!"

"O quê? Está louco? Deixa eu esclarecer uma coisinha: não sou eu que estou grávida, é ela" Lorelai apontou desdenhosamente para a filha e continuou "Portanto eu posso beber quanto café eu queira, e isso quer dizer MUITO"

"Se você beber café, ela vai ficar com vontade e isso não faz bem também!" Teimou Luke.

"Tudo bem, Luke, eu não me importo" interviu Rory temendo que sua mãe explodisse.

Luke olhou sério pras duas e colocou o café para a maluca antes de ir pra cozinha pegar a torta.

Lorelai cheirou o café fresquinho, soltou um suspiro de felicidade e após um gole se virou para a filha, cochichando no ouvido "Qual é o problema dele? Será que não tem amor a vida?"

"Não sei... será que o Jess contou pra ele?"

Lorelai considerou a pergunta da Rory "Talvez... Explicaria a ênfase nos DOIS pedaços de torta pra você..." E quando Luke voltou com os pedaços de torta, olhou para os lados conspiratoriamente e perguntou baixinho. "Ei, Luke, quer ouvir uma novidade?"

Se aproximando de Lorelai, Luke a imitou e no mesmo tom rebateu "Sobre os gêmeos? O Jess me contou..." e se afastando começou a limpar o balcão sossegado.

Lorelai trocou olhares de surpresa com a Rory "E?"

"E o que?"

"O que tem a dizer sobre isso homem?" perguntou Lorelai impaciente.

"Oh, right... Parabéns Rory!" exclamou ele sorrindo para a garota, que agradeceu sem graça.

"Espera... isso não está certo? Cadê o Luke e o que você fez com ele?" Disse Lorelai com ar de indignação.

Luke revirou os olhos e respondeu "Lorelai, um, dois... está feito! Não foi isso que você insistiu? Damos um jeito com um, damos um jeito com dois... vai dar um pouco mais de trabalho, mas damos um jeito... Além disso, gêmeos são bonitinhos."

"Meu Deus! 'Bonitinho'?" Disse Lorelai boquiaberta e virando-se para Rory "Eu ouvi certo, ele disse 'bonitinho'?" Diante da resposta positiva da filha, ela continuou "Ok, mais uma vez, quem é você e o que você fez com o Luke?"

"Lorelai, o que VOCÊ pensa disso?" Rebateu Luke cruzando os braços.

"Eu... confesso que não estava esperando, e... er... fiquei um pouco chocada no começo..."

"Um pouco?" Interrompeu Rory de boca cheia, antes de partir para o segundo pedaço de torta.

"Como eu dizia... UM POUCO chocada, mas... eu concordo com você, quer dizer damos um jeito... adicione jujubas e chocolate granulado ao sorvete derramado..."

"O que?" perguntou Luke confuso.

"Esquece Luke" respondeu Rory e logo perguntou "Mais torta?"

"Como desejar!"

**Alguns dias depois...**

"Ok, ainda há tempo de darmos meia volta, nós te escondemos por uns meses, até os bebês nascerem, e ai nós falamos pra eles que as crianças são órfãos do Camboja e que assim como o Brad e a Anjelina, não podíamos deixar de adotá-los!"

"Ah, eu não acho que eles engoliriam a parte do 'Camboja', mãe..." foi a resposta da Rory a sugestão 'genuína' de Lorelai. "Temos que fazer isso mãe, hoje!"

As duas voltaram a olhar nervosas para a Mansão dos Gilmore e ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos.

"Ok!" Exclamou Lorelai após um suspiro "Vamos."

As duas desceram do Jeep e caminharam devagar em direção a porta. Após alguns minutos para criar coragem, Rory tocou a campainha.

Não tinha mais volta...

**Continua...**

**AN2: **Musica "Dreams" por The Cranberries. Próximo Capitulo – A reação dos Gilmore...


	4. Collide

Capitulo IV

**COLLIDE**

* * *

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind_

_I somehow find, you and I collide_

"Ok, preparada?"

Rory respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça que sim, mas sem muita convicção. Também respirando fundo, Lorelai tocou a campainha e esperou ansiosa.

Logo foram atendidas pela empregada, a mesma da semana passada, que as acompanhou até a sala de estar, onde Richard e Emily estavam a sua espera... estranhamente sorridentes.

"Lorelai, Rory!" exclamou Emily entregando uma taça de champanhe para cada.

"O que é isso? Estamos comemorando o natal adiantado?... ou muito atrasado?" perguntou Lorelai confusa "Não, espera... Você não comemoraria o aniversário de 2 semanas com a mesma empregada, comemoraria?"

"Não seja boba, Lorelai" respondeu Emily sem perder o bom humor "Temos um ótimo motivo para comemorar, não é mesmo Richard?"

Após a resposta afirmativa do pai, Lorelai olhou alarmada para Rory, que parecia tão ou mais chocada que ela. Virando-se novamente para os pais, ironizou "Sério?"

"Ah, vamos lá, Lorelai! Não me diga que não desconfia do motivo? A não ser que a Rory não tenha lhe contado..." respondeu Richard se aproximando das garotas.

"Humm... Ela me contou... algo... mas não tenho certeza se é a mesma coisa, considerando o champanhe... E os sorrisos assustadores." Ponderou Lorelai arqueando a sobrancelha.

Ignorando a resposta sem sentido da filha, Emily explicou "Estamos comemorando pela Rory, claro!"

"Que!?!" exclamaram Rory e Lorelai juntas, visivelmente constrangidas. Era impossível que isso tudo tinha alguma coisa a ver com o que vieram contar para eles, certo?

"Não faça essa expressão de surpresa Rory, querida! Sabemos que você é modesta, mas acha mesmo que não ficaríamos sabendo do seu impressionante desempenho nas provas finais do semestre! Maravilhoso! Estamos muito orgulhosos!" disse Emily.

"Não que agente já não esperava por isso, claro! Afinal sabemos o quanto você é brilhante e esforçada!" completou Richard, erguendo a taça para um brinde e esperando uma reação das garotas, além dos olhos arregalado claro. Mas após algum tempo sem obter nenhuma reação, olhou para Emily confuso e insistiu "Vamos lá, um brinde!"

"Brinde?... Ah, certo, um brinde!" disse Lorelai rapidamente se recuperando do choque "Er.. Tin tin?" erguendo a taça e olhando para a filha "Rory?"

Rory olhou para Lorelai, sentindo seu rosto se aquecer, certamente estava ficando vermelha de vergonha. Sem muito entusiasmo, levantou a taça e brindou com os demais, sem beber, já que não podia tomar nenhuma bebida com álcool na sua atual situação.

"O que está esperando para beber, Rory? Esse champanhe é ótimo! Comprei para ocasiões especiais como essa. Aliás, você sabe o que dizem sobre brindar sem beber, certo?" pressionou Richard.

"Você vai pro inferno?" perguntou Lorelai, pensando no porque ela tinha certeza que seu pai iria se arrepender de ter aberto sua melhor champanhe justamente hoje.

Richard e Emily olharam para a Lorelai como se ela fosse louca, mas antes que pudessem falar qualquer coisa, Rory mudou de assunto "Vamos Comer!" E aproveitando que a atenção dos avós se voltou para ela, elaborou "Er... Quer dizer, estou morrendo de fome! Será que vai demorar muito para sair o jantar?"

Emily olhou para as duas, desconfiada das estranhas reações, mas logo lembrou de algo que a alegrou, fazendo-a esquecer do assunto - para alivio da Rory. "É bom mesmo que esteja com fome, afinal fiz questão que o jantar de hoje tivesse todos os seus pratos favoritos! Só deus sabe o que passei até aquela incompetente da cozinheira entender exatamente o que eu queria. Mas não se preocupe querida, tenho certeza que tudo final delicioso! Se não fosse pelos resultados fabulosos já teria despedido aquela imbecil a eras atrás!"

Antes que falassem mais alguma coisa, a empregada entrou na sala para avisar que o jantar estava servido. Todos seguiram para a sala de jantar, com a Lorelai e a Rory alguns passos atrás, cochichando.

"Cara, isso é péssimo!" disse Rory fazendo uma careta.

Lorelai lhe ofereceu um sorriso empático e respondeu "Bom, melhor receber uma má notícia quando se está feliz do que quando se está deprimido, certo?"

Rory lançou um olhar de dúvida para a mãe, mas não respondeu, apenas continuou seu doloroso caminho até a sala de jantar, se perguntando se seria mesmo muito complicado esconder a verdade sobre sua gravidez, até os bebês tiverem, sei lá, 18 anos...

Jess bateu na porta impacientemente e mal esperou o "pode entrar" para fazer isso.

"Qual o problema?" perguntou ele nervoso.

"Sente-se, Mariano" respondeu seu chefe, lhe lançando um olhar sério.

Jess olhou para ele desconfiado e respondeu "Eu acho que vou ficar em pé mesmo, obrigado."

Seu chefe deu um sorriso ao ouvir o tenso (e um tanto rude) obrigado "Não seja tão paranóico, Mariano." E fingindo-se mais sério do que realmente estava e gesticulou em direção a cadeira em frente a sua mesa "Agora, sente-se!"

"Bob, você pede para me passarem um recado às 8 da noite dizendo que é pra eu te encontrar o mais rápido possível no escritório e você não quer que eu fique paranóico? Quer 'por favor' deixar de me enrolar e ir logo ao assunto... senhor."

"Deus, você consegue ser insuportavelmente insolente às vezes, Mariano! Eu não sei por que eu te agüento ainda!" respondeu ele rindo, deixando claro o seu bom humor "Oh, espera, eu sei: Eu não sou idiota o suficiente para demitir o meu melhor funcionário! Então relaxa, não há problema nenhum. Agora, sente-se ou eu te demito!"

Jess suspirou, impaciente. Ele realmente gostava do Bob - talvez o chefe que ele mais se deu bem na vida - mas às vezes ele conseguia ser um pé no saco, no bom sentido claro.

"Se não é um problema, então o que é?" perguntou Jess já bem mais calmo, ao saber que não tinha feito algo errado.

"Você lembra quando eu disse que estavam construindo aquela nova unidade do Wal-Mart no..."

"Sim, sim, eu lembro. E daí?"

"Bom, a inauguração vai ser daqui a um mês e você, meu caro, está olhando para o Diretor Chefe da unidade" disse Bob, com um largo sorriso.

Jess não estava surpreso, sabia que Bob era mais do que competente para a posição "Sério? Parabéns!"

Bob agradeceu com um quase imperceptível movimento da cabeça, mas logo continuou "Claro que eu não te chamei aqui para receber congratulações, Mariano. A verdade é que você sabe a responsabilidade que assumir essa posição trás. Uma delas, muito importante por sinal, é reunir a melhor equipe que eu possa reunir. Afinal eu sei o potencial daquela região e, sem medo de parecer excessivamente confiante, tenho certeza que podemos alcançar os melhores índices anuais da rede em Connecticut."

"Sob direção de um bastardo filho da mãe como você, eu não tenho dúvida" observou Jess com um sorriso irônico.

"Você me conhece bem demais. E se não te conhecesse, eu diria que estava tentando me agradar." Respondeu Bob retornando o sorriso. "Mas como ia dizendo, quando eu digo melhor equipe, certamente não poderia deixar de pensar em você, Mariano."

Bob olhou sério para Jess e permaneceu em silêncio até ele perguntar "Ok, o que está querendo dizer é... você quer que eu vá trabalhar na sua equipe, na nova unidade?"

"Exatamente"

Jess olhou pra baixo, pensativo. Era um convite muito bom, considerando que quem quer que fosse substituir Bob na atual unidade poderia ser um bastardo filho da mãe no pior sentido possível. Mas...

"Bob, o convite é tentador, certamente seria difícil você arranjar alguém que supervisione o estoque do melhor Wal-Mart do estado, e agüente você enchendo o saco enquanto faz isso, como eu faço... Mas você sabe que a nova unidade fica um pouco longe da onde eu moro, eu não sei se eu..."

"Mesmo como Supervisor Geral?"

Jess arregalou os olhos, surpreso "O que? Você quer que eu seja Supervisor Geral? Como 'Robert Damon, Supervisor Geral'?"

"Não, como 'Jess Mariano, Supervisor Geral' da unidade de 'Robert Damon, Diretor Supremo todo poderoso'...Então, o que me diz?" respondeu Bob arqueando a sobrancelha.

"Então eu perguntei para ela se ela achava que eu tinha nascido ontem! Quem, dentro da razão, pagaria isso por aquele pedaço de lixo?" concluiu Richard, possivelmente diante do absurdo do episódio que acabara de relatar.

Ele olhou para Rory e Lorelai, que pareciam muito concentradas em revirar a comida no prato. Diante da ausência de resposta de sua audiência, ele olhou para Emily, contrariado.

"Você está totalmente certo! Vocês não concordam meninas?" pressionou ela.

"Totalmente" respondeu Lorelai, sem entusiasmo.

"Sem dúvida" disse Rory ao mesmo tempo, olhando para o avô com um sorriso amarelo.

"Então..." continuou Emily, olhando seria para as meninas "O que acharam do salmão?"

"Está ótimo, Vó!" respondeu Rory se virando para Emily com o mesmo sorriso amarelo.

"Totalmente" concordou Lorelai, ainda sem entusiasmo.

Emily observou as duas retornarem a atenção a seus respectivos pratos.

"Certo..." respondeu ela arqueando a sobrancelha com irritação e após respirar fundo, soltou "OK, qual o problema de vocês duas? Mal tocaram na comida! E parecem não ter escutado uma única palavra do que estávamos conversando!"

Rory e Lorelai se entreolharam. Era agora ou nunca. Mas aparentemente Rory parecia mais inclinada ao nunca, já que permaneceu tempo suficiente em silêncio para Emily continuar o sermão.

"Não me digam que estão bravas porque ficamos sabendo do resultado dos testes? Vocês não esperavam que agente não descobrisse, esperavam? Considerando o numero de conhecidos da família que freqüentam..."

"Não é nada disso, mãe!" respondeu Lorelai revirando os olhos "Rory, você quer que eu-"

"Não" respondeu Rory decidida "Deixa que eu falo... Afinal isso diz respeito a mim."

"O que diz respeito a você?" perguntou Emily alarmada.

"Algum problema na faculdade?" continuou Richard.

"Não! Não tem nada haver com a faculdade, como vocês bem sabem!" respondeu Rory "Acontece que eu tenho algo para contar..."

"Não me diga que é alguma coisa envolvendo aquele seu namorado marginal? Vocês terminaram? Ele fez algo com você?"

"Pelo amor de Deus Mãe! Apenas deixe a Rory falar!" exclamou Lorelai, sem paciência.

"Certo, certo! Vai em frente!" respondeu Emily, olhando para a neta com a expressão mais paciente que conseguiu formular.

"Sim, obrigada" disse Rory respirando fundo "Bom... acontece que a cerca de um mês... Eu estava... er... quer dizer... Eu senti... Eu fui até... O que eu estou querendo dizer é... Eu estou grávida!"

Silencio.

"É isso... Estou... grávida..." repetiu Rory abaixando a cabeça. Seu coração batia tão forte que pensou que ia explodir.

Emily e Richard olharam para a neta alarmados, mas não falaram nada por longos minutos. Richard olhando para a esposa como se estivesse se controlando ao máximo para esperar que ela falasse pelos dois. Emily manteve o olhar preso ao do marido por pouco tempo, logo baixou a cabeça como se tentando entender o que acabara de escutar.

"Vó? Vô?" Rory parecia perdida diante do silêncio.

Ao ouvir a voz tímida da neta, Emily levantou a cabeça com o olhar cheio de fúria, dirigido para ninguém menos que Lorelai.

"Que diabos nossa neta está falando, Lorelai? Por um minuto pensei que a ouvi dizer que ela está..." Emily se recusou a completar o pensamento.

"Grávida?" completou Lorelai, se preparando para receber a fúria da mãe "Sim, mãe, você ouviu certo. Rory está grávida, vai dar a luz, ter bebês..."

"Isso é inaceitável!" exclamou Emily levantando o tom de voz "Ela não pode estar grávida, porque ela tem um futuro brilhante pela frente! E isso não envolve gravidez ou qualquer outro mau passo que VOCÊ, Lorelai, deveria tê-la alertado a respeito".

"Claro, isso é tudo minha culpa não é, mãe!" ironizou Lorelai no mesmo tom de voz.

"Claro que é sua culpa! Você sabia que esse namoro era um erro! Você sabia que deveria protegê-la, proteger o futuro dela! Mas é claro que foi incapaz de fazer isso, afinal você não saberia não é mesmo!" gritou Emily se levantando bruscamente da cadeira.

"Filha de peixe, peixinho é, não é mesmo mãe!" respondeu Lorelai após dar uma risada sarcástica, também se levantando para encarar a mãe.

"Chega!" gritou Rory jogando os talheres no prato com força, os olhos enchendo de lágrimas "Chega! Eu não quero ouvir mais nada! Isso não é culpa de ninguém! Na verdade, a maior culpada aqui sou eu!"

"Rory, você não sabe o que está falando, você é apenas uma..." disse Emily.

"Quieta, vó!" cortou Rory, ainda alterada.

"Olha como fala com sua vó, Rory!" avisou Richard contrariado.

"Não! Porque deveria ter respeito se sequer estou sendo respeitada!" exclamou Rory "Sendo tratada como uma débil mental que não consegue pensar por si mesma! Eu tenho quase 21 anos, droga! EU decidi fazer sexo com o cara que eu amo! EU fiquei grávida!"

Todas as atenções estavam voltadas para Rory. Lorelai parecia surpresa. Seus avós horrorizados. Ela tremia tanto que sua voz saiu rouca.

"Rory você é muito nova para-" tentou argumentar Richard.

"Para o que? Pensar? Tomar decisões? Ter uma vida? Então quer dizer que eu sou brilhante só para estudar? Não para escolher com quem eu devo namorar, ou se devo transar!" completou Rory contrariada.

"Aquele garoto..." agora era a vez de Emily tentar argumentar com a neta.

"Jess! O nome dele é Jess!"

"Sim Jess!" disse Emily cheia de desdém "Ele virou sua cabeça! E eu sabia que isso ia acontecer! E olha o resultado! Não me diga que foi planejado Rory, nenhuma jovem com tantos planos e ambições faria tal coisa! ELE fez isso com você, olha como está falando conosco, que só queremos seu bem!"

"Você está certa, vó! Eu não planejei, mas aconteceu! NÓS tomamos uma decisão, NÓS nos responsabilizamos pelas NOSSAS decisões!"

"Você não sabe o que está falando! Essa gravidez não é resultado de uma decisão responsável! Você deveria saber melhor..." falou Emily exasperada e se voltando para Lorelai continuou "Sua mãe deveria-"

"Mãe-" começou Lorelai, mas foi logo interrompida.

"Estamos falando de mim!!! Minha vida!" retrucou Rory perdendo a paciência "Se vocês não estão prontos para aceitar isso, para me tratar como uma adulta, eu não tenho mais nada a falar!"

Sem pensar duas vezes, Rory se levantou da mesa decidida a dar o fora dali. Mas antes que pudesse dar qualquer passo sentiu uma vertigem tão forte que teve que se apoiar na mesa.

"Rory? Qual o problema?" perguntou Lorelai preocupada.

"Não estou me sentindo bem, mãe..." respondeu ela respirando fundo e fechando os olhos para tentar se acalmar.

"Rory..." Emily tentou ampará-la, mas foi impedida por Lorelai que rapidamente tinha alcançado o outro lado da mesa e colocou um braço ao redor da filha, lançando olhar de 'você fez o bastante, eu cuido disso' para a mãe.

"Vamos pra casa, por favor," disse Rory baixinho, sentindo-se cada vez mais fraca.

"Rory, o que você ta sentindo" perguntou Lorelai cada vez mais preocupada.

"Eu acho que..."

E tudo ficou preto.

Jess chegou tão rápido do carro até ao balcão de informações do hospital que Luke mal conseguiu acompanhá-lo.

"Preciso de informações sobre Rory Gilmore" perguntou Jess para a atendente do outro lado do balcão.

"Só um minuto, senhor" respondeu a atendente.

"Não, eu não tenho um minuto" respondeu Jess nervoso.

"Jess..." alertou Luke, tentando acalmá-lo.

"Rory Gilmore" falou a atendente pesquisando no computador "Você é da família, senhor...?"

"Jess Mariano, eu sou o namorado dela"

"Me desculpe, senhor Jess Mariano, mas só podemos dar informações sobre a paciente para integrantes da família".

"Eu sou a porcaria do pai dos bebês!" disse Jess levantando o tom de voz.

"Você tem algum documento que comprove..."

"Documento?" gritou Jess perdendo a paciência "Que porra de documentos você quer?"

"Senhor, eu peço que se acalme..."

"Então me diga o que está acontecendo com a minha namorada!"

"... Ou eu serei obrigada a chamar a segurança."

"Jess, quer se acalmar, pelo amor de Deus!" disse Luke, puxando Jess pelo braço e se dirigindo para atendente calmamente "A mãe da Rory, Lorelai Gilmore, nos chamou. Tenho certeza que ela..."

Mas antes que pudesse completar eles ouviram a voz da Lorelai atrás deles dizendo "Jess... Luke."

"Lorelai!" disse Jess, esquecendo da atendente "O que diabos aconteceu? Cadê ela? Eles não queriam me deixar entrar! Não querem dizer nada, esses filhos da..."

"Jess, pode se acalmar." respondeu Lorelai, segurando a mão dele para confortá-lo "Ela está bem! Foi apenas um susto..."

"O que aconteceu?"

"Os ânimos se exaltaram um pouco no jantar e ela desmaiou" disse Lorelai, e antes que Jess pudesse falar alguma coisa completou "Mas ela já acordou e está bem! O médico está fazendo alguns exames de rotina só para garantir"

"Eu deveria ter ido com vocês..."

"Não, acredite, se você tivesse ido, as coisas ficariam muito pior!"

"Posso vê-la? Eu queria falar com ela..."

"Eu sei, Jess. Assim que o Médico terminar, você pode falar com ela. O quarto dela é no segundo andar, vamos esperar na sala de espera de lá."

"Ela vai poder ir pra casa depois dos exames" perguntou Luke.

"O Médico quer que ela fique aqui durante a noite em observação"

"Exames... Observação... Não parece que está tudo bem... Quer dizer, se não tem nada com ela porque tudo isso?" perguntou Jess desconfiado.

"Eu perguntei exatamente isso pro médico" disse Lorelai, se dirigindo para as cadeiras e se sentando com um suspiro, estava exausta "Ele disse que estavam apenas sendo extra-cuidadosos, considerando que essa é a primeira gravidez dela."

"Lorelai Gilmore?" chamou uma enfermeira que acabara de entrar na sala "Rory Gilmore já foi levada ao quarto, você pode vê-la agora, se quiser."

"Obrigada!" respondeu Lorelai respirando fundo e sorrindo para a enfermeira. "Jess, eles não deixam mais de uma pessoa entrar no quarto fora do horário de visita, porque não vai vê-la?" e se voltando para enfermeira "Tudo bem se ele for? Ele é o pai dos bebês..."

"Claro!" respondeu ela sorrindo "Porque não me acompanha, papai?"

Jess parecia meio sem graça com a forma que a enfermeira o chamou, mas se levantou e a seguiu. Antes de desaparecer no corredor à direita, se virou para Lorelai e acenou "Obrigado" com a cabeça.

Quando estavam sozinhos, Luke se virou para Lorelai e disse "Eu definitivamente não estou pronto para ouvir o Jess ser chamado de 'papai'..."

"Se você se sente assim, imagina ele... Considerando a expressão de completo terror que fez ao ouvir a palavra 'papai' sendo dirigida a ele." Brincou Lorelai.

"Você chama aquilo de terror? Você deveria ver a cara que ele fez quando eu contei que a Rory estava no hospital."

"Eu não sei quanto a expressão, mas te garanto que sei exatamente como ele se sentiu..." respondeu ela, o sorriso sumindo do rosto "Meu Deus, não sei nem como consegui chegar aqui. Uma hora eu estava lá segurando ela desacordada na sala de jantar dos meus pais e no momento seguinte aqui estou."

"Tudo está bem agora, certo?" respondeu ele sentando do lado dela e colocando o braço em volta dos ombros dela num meio-abraço de apoio.

Lorelai olhou para ele e sorriu, deitando a cabeça no ombro dele e fechando os olhos num suspiro "Fora o fato deu estar me sentindo um lixo de tão cansada, ainda estar irritada com meus pais a ponto de querer estrangulá-los, e de ainda estar assustada que meu bêbe está num hospital para garantir o bem estar dos bebês dela..."

"Jess!" exclamou Rory sorrindo ao ver o namorado entrando no quarto.

"Ei, você" disse ele retornando o sorriso e se aproximando da namorada.

"Senta aqui" disse ela indicando o canto da cama.

Jess fez exatamente o que Rory disse, mas não sem antes lhe tascar um super beijo, daqueles de tirar o fôlego e desorientar.

"Uau, se eu soubesse que essa seria sua reação, teria desmaiado antes" brincou ela, ao abraçar o namorado após o beijo.

"Não diga isso nem por brincadeira, Rory!" respondeu ele, sério, olhando nos olhos dela com tanta intensidade que ela sentiu seu rosto aquecer.

"Ei, relaxa" sussurrou ela dando um selinho afetuoso nele. "Eu estou bem! Aparentemente eu só tenho que evitar grandes aborrecimentos... O que significa que você tem que fazer exatamente o que eu dizer!" brincou ela.

"Huh... Muito conveniente, mylady" respondeu Jess, sorrindo "Da próxima vez eu estarei lá, para te segurar, sabe como é, para evitar que você bata a cabeça e fique assim, desorientada"

Rory riu "Fico grata que você me leva a sério".

"Sempre" disse ele, se aproximando e beijando-a novamente, só que dessa vez um beijo mais suave... e muito mais longo.

Após vários minutos em silêncio, apenas se olhando e se beijando, Jess olhou para baixou e segurou a mão da Rory, trançando as linhas da palma dela com o dedão.

"Eu tenho uma boa noticia..." começou ele, olhando para ela.

"Ah é?"

"É... O Bob me chamou hoje para uma conversa 'seria'... Ele me ofereceu uma promoção."

"Sério?? Isso é ótimo Jess!" respondeu ela, abraçando e beijando-o de felicidade.

"Ele foi promovido a Diretor Chefe da nova unidade e quer que eu seja o Supervisor Geral da equipe de lá."

"Oh Meu Deus!" ela definitivamente não esperava por uma promoção tão grande "Isso não é ótimo! Isso é maravilhoso!"

"Isso porque eu nem te contei o quanto meu salário vai aumentar..."

"Jess! Eu estou tão feliz por você! Eu sabia! Eu sabia que você seria um sucesso em qualquer coisa que você se empenhasse! Uma promoção dessa, então pouco tempo... Você merece, sabia!"

"Bom, eu não sei quanto a ser um sucesso, eu só faço meu trabalho do melhor jeito possível" respondeu ele dando de ombros "De qualquer forma, isso é muito bom, considerando que agora eu vou ter que alimentar mais duas bocas."

"Oh... Eu nem tinha pensado sobre isso pra falar a verdade..." confessou Rory, colocando a mão na barriga "Eu ainda nem sinto eles..."

Jess colocou a mão em cima da mão dela e respirou fundo, como se tomando coragem para falar o que estava dançando em sua mente.

"Bob também disse que, considerando a distância da nova unidade, a empresa pode ajudar a pagar o aluguel de um apartamento, sabe, mais perto do trabalho..."

"Oh..." exclamou Rory surpresa "Você está pensando em se mudar de Stars Hollow?"

"Só se você for comigo..." respondeu ele olhando nos olhos dela

"Como?"

"Quer dizer, a unidade fica numa boa região, é mais perto de Yale, e não fica muito longe de Stars Hollow" esclareceu ele.

Diante da ausência de resposta da namorada continuou rapidamente "Acho que considerando que agente vai ter dois bêbes, quer dizer, morar junto pode ser a nossa melhor opção. Se você quiser agente pode até tornar as coisas oficiais sabe, eu ainda acho essa história de casamento uma tradição besta, e certamente ainda acho que não preciso de um anel e um papel pra mostrar o quanto eu te amo... Mas depois do que aconteceu aqui hoje, um papel aparentemente vale muito para essa sociedade idiota. Sei lá, se um papel vai me ajudar a entrar em hospitais, se um anel vai garantir que agente viva melhor como família, eu não me importo! Quer dizer, tanto faz, eu assino o papel que for, eu uso tantos anéis quanto for preciso, isso não vai mudar como eu me sinto..."

"Jess!" Rory falou mais alto dessa vez, garantindo a atenção do namorado, que falava num ritmo tão frenético, que levantou da cama e começou a andar de um lado para o outro. Jess parou de falar e olhou para Rory, sua expressão era séria, senão até um pouco nervoso, mas antes que ele tivesse chance de continuar, ela disse. "Você está... me pedindo em casamento?"

"Eu... Se você quiser, eu não me importaria."

"Bom, essa parte eu entendi" disse Rory sorrindo levemente "Mas... você não acha que nós somos muito novos..."

"Huh... Sim... Eu acho... Eu... Quer saber? Você tem razão, isso foi uma idéia estúpida! Eu não sei o que estava pensando" respondeu ele balançando a cabeça "Esquece que eu disse alguma coisa... Eu vou lá em baixo pegar um suco que eu estou morto de sede" disse ele se dirigindo a porta "Quer que eu traga algo? Um suco? Chá?"

"Yes, eu quero" respondeu Rory, com um ar solene, sorrindo.

Jess olhou pra ela, confuso "Chá ou suco?"

"Casar com você" respondeu ela, sorrindo ainda mais. Continuando depois que ele fechou a porta, mas permaneceu com a mão na maçaneta como se estivesse se segurando "Se você não mudou de idéia, claro?"

Jess ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos "Não" e percebendo o olhar de indagação da namorada "Eu não mudei de idéia... Eu só..."

Como Jess não elaborou, Rory disse "Confesso que esse não foi o pedido mais romântico, mas considerando que eu não esperava nada disso de você Jess... Quero dizer, por isso eu fiquei confusa por um instante..."

"Eu sei... Eu não acredito ainda que eu pensei nisso. Mas tanta coisa aconteceu entre agente que eu não acredito... Isso é apenas..."

"Você tem razão, nós vamos morar juntos, ter dois bebês, perto disso eu duvido que casar seja um grande choque para qualquer um... Tirando você, claro" brincou ela, estendendo a mão para o Jess, que voltou, sentando novamente ao seu lado "Oh, e minha mãe! Aliás, acho melhor agente deixar para contar pra ela toda essa história de casamento amanhã, ela está traumatizada o suficiente por um dia."

Eles se olharam em silencio por alguns segundos, Jess fez um carinho no rosto de Rory com os dedos e a puxou até seus lábios quase se encostarem, tudo sem tirar os olhos um do outro.

"Rory, eu..." começou Jess, mas não completou, afinal não sabia ao certo o que falar.

"Eu te amo também, Jess" retrucou Rory, sorrindo e se aproximando para mais um beijo.

"Ah, eu também tomei outra decisão séria depois de hoje..." disse Jess sério, antes que Rory o beijasse.

"É mesmo? Que decisão?" sussurrou Rory, curiosa mas diminuindo ainda mais a distância entre eles.

"Eu vou me render a mais uma tradição estúpida..." respondeu ele baixinho, perdendo um pouco a concentração com a proximidade da boca da sua namorada. Jesus, ela nunca deixava de ser irresistível.

Rory não respondeu a isso, apenas olhou nos olhos do Jess, tentando demonstrar sem palavras que a única coisa que estava impedindo o beijo era que ele falasse, de preferência o mais rápido possível.

"Eu vou comprar um celular" completou ele tentando segurar o sorriso.

Rory riu, encontando a testa na do namorado, sem quebrar o contato visual "Jess, você é um poço de surpresa"

"Sempre" respondeu ele, rindo com ela.

"Mas não se preocupe, eu faço questão de te dar o celular..." e se aproximando mais até seus lábios quase se encostarem aos dele, completou "Agora cala a boca e me beija."

**Continua**

No próximo capítulo: A reação de Lorelai sobre o casamento, uma visita inesperada de Emily Gilmore e a busca pelo apartamento perfeito.

**Nota**: Oi gente, mil perdôes pelos séculos de demora para eu publicar esse capítulo. De qualquer forma, para compensar, já estou escrevendo o próximo, então provavelmente não vou demorar muito para postá-lo. Sobre o pedido de casamento: Meu, foi difícil escrever, meio estranho, mas acho que se tratando do Jess, não poderia ser diferente. Quer dizer, alguém em são consciência imagina o Jess fazendo uma proposta romântica de casamento. Aliás, por mais que toda a idéia de casar seja estranha principalmente conhecendo o Jess e os planos da Rory, considerando os fatos da fanfic, acho que esse seria o passo lógico. Quero dizer, fazendo as palavras deles as minhas: morando junto, com dois filhos, por que não casar?

Ah, e mais uma coisa, para o caso de alguém estar perdido: No começo da fanfic a Rory está no fim do segundo ano de Yale, ou seja, namora o Jess a quase três anos. A Rory ficou grávida em Abril e esse capítulo se passa um pouco depois do final das aulas (julho, nos States), ou seja, no começo do terceiro mês da gravidez (e portanto ainda não está aparecendo nenhuma barriguinha).

Até mais,

ViviLit


End file.
